


Moments

by Lydia_Pandora



Series: 【盾冬原创】Moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Pandora/pseuds/Lydia_Pandora
Summary: 盾冬 治愈向 清水描写 Hurt/Comfort，车的话相信你们的脑补能力，我会留出空间的hhhhh电影背景，假设内战后Buck没冻起来，俩人没去瓦坎达而是找地方窝起来了。不一定有谁出场，边写边看吧我很随性的。好像也没啥雷点，也就是Steve很温柔，Bucky比电影里更软一点脾气好点，萌这俩上世纪老年人，意思到了就行。哦对了，身高差按漫画来，Steve188，Bucky178，完美。治愈甜文，除了俩人都让人心疼以外没虐点了，自己写来舒心的，就想让这俩幸福幸福。嗯简称上世纪老干部老冰棍磕磕绊绊的同居生活。如有雷同纯属巧合，自己瞎想的，可能差不多的内容有人写过？





	1. Chapter 1

Moment 1 寻找与久别重逢  
Steve不记得自己多少天没睡觉了。  
Brooklyn的冬天很冷，今年尤其冷，灰蒙蒙的天加上拖沓的小雪让整个街道都透着疲惫和荒败。哪怕是上午最繁华的时候街上的行人都不多，到了夜里更是空无一人。从前的房子早就拆掉了，但是感谢Fury的大方，对金钱毫无概念的美国队长发现自己的存款还挺宽裕的，于是就在小时候住的街上按记忆找了个房子。两层，带花园和阁楼，因为花园朝着马路所以还要便宜一些。  
卖房的老爷子非常酷，带着墨镜听着重金属摇滚，有一辆悍马和橡皮艇。现金交易，没有合同，他吹着口哨大声说：“我要去环游世界啦！你们这些没出息的年轻人还泡在这个破地方！”  
Steve目送他的车绝尘而去，突然为安静下来的空气笑了一下。  
从西伯利亚回来之后住在廉价旅馆，只是一个晚上放松了神经睡得太熟，第二天早上起来隔壁床上就只剩下冰凉的被褥。Steve近乎绝望地寻找，他不知道失去了金属胳膊，手无寸铁的Bucky能去哪里，所以他跑遍了纽约，拜托Sam放出几十个微型巡逻机，然后一无所获。  
短短的相处时间里，Bucky不吃不喝很少休息，只是往手臂里注射什么东西，说什么都没用。如今他有一次销声匿迹，仅仅是Bucky有可能受伤的想法都让他焦虑到无法呼吸。  
在束手无策的情况下，他回到了Brooklyn，带着一丝希望——Bucky也许会想回家看看。他甚至想按记忆里的样子再盖一栋破旧的公寓楼，旁边是他们家的小屋子，公寓楼里有Bucky淘气的弟弟妹妹和开朗的父母，小屋子里有温柔的Sarah和那个小个子Steve。  
如果Bucky还怀念一切。  
每天彻底黑下来以后，Steve都一遍一遍走过跑过Brooklyn的街道，现在黑暗让Bucky感到安全，白天他是不情愿出现在人群中的，长期的训练和折磨让他高度敏感紧张，几乎无法忍受任何人际接触。  
消失之前的几天Bucky的状态就不是很好，他无法入睡，卸掉了机械臂的肩膀让他因为幻肢痛整夜无声颤抖。  
Steve心里总是在滴血，如今他只觉得自己的谨慎太过愚蠢，他本来应该毫不犹豫把Bucky按进怀里，告诉他一切都会好的。  
但是他没有。  
他只是默默地看着蜷缩着的Bucky，担心过于亲密的举动会不会让Bucky不自在。  
你不是个英雄，Steve仰起头呼出一口白气，在心里对自己说，你连他都保护不了。这样的夜晚是没有月亮的，Steve有些累了，他站在码头，脚下是漆黑的海浪翻滚和没有尽头的死寂。正义的代言人美国队长面无表情地看向远方，夜空和海面之间只有灯塔一线微光。  
还有一会儿就要日出了，但是Steve没有欣赏美景的心情。他沉默地低头，沉默地抬头，沉默地转身，清楚回到房子里也是个不眠夜。但是他必须回去，因为哪怕只有一线可能，他都期待着看见Bucky站在门口，弯着眼笑，说一句:“嘿，Steve，我回来了。”  
这很可悲，Steve漫无目的地想着。街上还有两家快餐店亮着灯，他走进去，没有注意到店员小伙子发光的眼睛，随便指了几个东西，说:“麻烦打包，谢谢。”  
店员呆呆地点头，半天才猛地回过神，大吼一声:“三个巨无霸套餐打包!!”Steve都被他吓了一跳。  
又是普通到令人绝望的一天。

拎着汉堡远远能看见屋子旁边半死不活的路灯，Steve正要掏钥匙，突然看见前方巷子里有一团黑影。  
黑帮火拼?流浪汉?垃圾袋?  
Bucky。  
瞬间闪过的想法让他脑子嗡的一声，扔了手上的纸袋直接冲了过去。  
浓重的血腥味让他脑子里几乎一片空白，Steve看见蜷缩着的人浑身是血，本应是金属左臂的地方空荡荡地搭着半截撕坏的袖子。他右臂艰难地环着自己，垂着头呼吸微弱，头发湿透了沾在颈侧。  
Steve滑跪到Bucky面前，小心翼翼伸出手，颤抖着把他揽进了怀里。  
似乎血清也无法抵抗过多的折磨痛苦，Bucky浑身冰凉，呼吸却是滚烫的，Steve从未见过这么脆弱的Bucky，他被冻僵了，在Steve怀里无力地垂着头，胸口几乎没有起伏。  
“Buck……”Steve直接抱起Bucky往屋子的方向冲，他听见自己的声音沙哑的不像话，“醒醒。”但是没有反应，Bucky轻得吓人，好像一不留神就会烟消云散一般。  
开门的时候Steve几乎对不准钥匙孔，就在他好不容易把钥匙插进去的时候，听见Bucky几不可闻地呢喃:“Steve……”  
“我在!”Steve大声回答，“到家了，Buck，到家了。”  
但是接着他发现Bucky没有醒，他只是痛苦地说:“Steve……我找不到Steve了。”  
Steve开门的手顿了一下，无坚不摧的超级英雄在这一瞬间体会到了从来想象不到五内俱焚的痛苦。


	2. Moment 2 心碎与蜂蜜水

把Bucky轻轻放在沙发上，感觉到温暖的远离，Bucky的长睫毛抖了一下，然后缓缓睁开眼，灰蓝色的眸子满是不安却没有焦距。Steve赶紧蹲到他面前捏捏他的后脖颈，轻声说:“我去拿药箱，先别睡，嗯?”  
Bucky迷茫地眨了眨眼，又缓缓闭上眼，像是撑不住陷入了昏迷。Steve很害怕，他从来都知道自己该怎么做，但是现在面对有可能再一次失去Bucky的可能性，他连下一步该做什么都不知道了。  
药箱。  
对，药箱，他受伤了。  
Steve尽量控制住心疼到发抖的手，慢慢剪开Bucky的上衣，露出血肉模糊的上身。上面刀剑伤烧伤枪伤什么都有，让Steve只能想到九头蛇的混蛋手段。而他左肩残留的一段金属臂已经没有了，只有流着血的大片创口，简直是又被生生锯掉了一截，创口整齐残忍。也许是户外温度过低，血液循环不畅，到了温暖的室内，过大的伤口一下子涌出血来。  
深呼吸之后，Steve闭上眼让自己冷静下来。只有你能照顾他，他告诉自己，马上冷静下来!  
他拨通了Sam的电话开着免提，简单用纱布缠上Bucky的左肩，干净的热水浸透了毛巾，小心绕过所有伤口擦干净了血污和泥。  
“退烧针和消炎药。”电话接通时Steve在给Bucky左臂的断口敷药包扎。Sam半天才从迷迷糊糊的状态反应过来，半天才大声问:“Cap你受伤了?”  
然后他听见电话那边沉默了一下，然后伴随着一些杂音，Steve说:“不是我。”  
用脚趾头都能想到这个世界上只有一个人能让美国队长的声音这么痛苦。  
Sam赶紧一骨碌爬起来抓了两件衣服，冲电话大声说:“马上到Cap!”  
挂了电话，Steve开始缝合几个大的伤口。Bucky没有任何反应，只是皱着眉浅浅地呼吸，好像缝针和上药的痛苦根本不算什么。他身上层层叠叠的旧伤疤让Steve的手控制不住地抖，酷刑，战斗，甚至自残的痕迹都在诉说着他的Bucky经历了什么样的人间地狱。  
伤口处理好之后Steve已经浑身湿透了，他把包的像木乃伊一样的Bucky抱起来放到床上，拉过最轻最软的羽绒被给他盖上。也许是暖气和柔软的床铺，也许是Steve的存在，总之Bucky紧皱的眉头慢慢舒展开了，但他还是侧身蜷缩着，以一种防御性极强的姿势睡得很不安稳。Steve根本没有心思整理一下自己，他坐在床边，握着Bucky冰凉的手，然后弯下腰把额头贴在他苍白紧绷的手背上，Bucky的手指抽动了一下，在感觉到Steve的时候慢慢放松了下来。  
哪怕在昏迷中，James·Buchanan·Barnes还是会因为Steve·Rogers的触碰卸去所有的防备。

Sam没有多呆，他只是把药放在了门口就离开了，这时候不能冒险让人发现关于美国队长和冬日战士的消息，太多不可预测的麻烦。隔着门，Sam低声说：“如果你需要的话，我和Romanov随叫随到。”他知道队长听见了。  
给Bucky打针曲折了一点，针尖刺破皮肤的感觉似乎让他尤其紧张，猛地抖了一下差点甩掉针头，呼吸无力但是变得急促。Steve赶紧从后面箍着他，在他耳边低声安慰：“没事了，只是消炎药而已，别紧张，虽然不一定有用，但是总要试试对吗？”打完了针Bucky才放松下来，呼吸恢复平稳。他在Steve怀里，轻轻呜咽了一声。  
Steve心都碎了。  
他不敢，也不舍得松开手，于是用最快的速度换了一件干净的T恤，避开所有伤口让Bucky可以舒服地缩在他的怀里。Bucky像是暖不起来的一块冰，在Steve温热的怀抱中慢慢融化了，痛苦和现实之间隔上一层薄纱，就像上天恩赐的一场好觉。  
不确定的事情太多，Steve根本预计不了Bucky醒后是会想起一切还是对他刀剑相向，不知道他经历了什么又是怎么找到这里的，但是眼下，Steve宁愿放弃所有的理性，只是简单地守着伤痕累累的他，让他好好睡一觉。  
Bucky睡得并不安稳，混乱的记忆和被伤了太多次的大脑让他的梦如同地狱。他梦见自己上一秒在火海中，下一秒就到了冰天雪地的西伯利亚。  
没有出路。  
他很恐惧，深入骨髓的恐惧追逐着他，甩不掉的Hydra研究员和士兵让他绝望，不管往哪里跑，前方都有一个治疗椅和休眠舱等着他。无数的声音冰冷地念着那些词，他只能绝望地跪倒在地，发出受伤的野兽一样的嘶吼。  
“……Bucky……Bucky！”好像有人在叫他，Bucky仍然在梦中，茫然地看着前方扭曲的牢房，突然看见一个小个子，金发蓝眼，表情严肃地站在树下，在本子上画着什么，对他说话。  
那里有光。  
Bucky艰难地爬起来，挪动脚步，伸出手去想触碰那个遥不可及的人，他的眼里仿佛是最干净的湖泊。  
猛地睁开眼睛，Bucky大口喘息着，看见眼前的脸。他也有干净的金发和蓝眼睛，但是眼里盛满了快要溢出来的悲伤。为什么呢？Bucky迷迷糊糊地想，为什么他看上去那么难过？虽然脑子里一片混乱，但是Bucky本能地发现自己不想让这个人这么难过，心里酸酸的。  
“没事了，一切都过去了。”Bucky听见这个人一直重复着差不多的话，宽大的手掌抚着他的后脑勺，紧紧把他搂在怀里。  
他狠狠哆嗦一下，回过神之后眼里尽是震惊。Steve松开他一点，看着他的神情，突然意识到在Bucky的认知中，来自人类的触碰一定会伴随着伤害和痛苦。他强迫自己别把悲伤和愤怒表现得那么明显，但是Bucky还是清楚地感受到了Steve有多么难过。  
为什么难过呢？他脑子里乱七八糟的，也没有力气多想了，只好尽量放松身体，让自己不那么抗拒这个对他很好的人。是新的负责人吗？Bucky打定主意不去伤脑筋了，不论他想要什么，就任由他吧，反正没有机械臂的残缺的冬日战士又能有多少价值？  
Steve抱着他，金色的头发有点硬，弄得他耳朵痒痒的，但是这个怀抱很暖和，Bucky恍惚地想，好久没有这么暖和过了。

虽然睁开了眼睛，但是Bucky一言不发，像是将自己锁了起来一样，双眼无神，对什么都没有反应，只是看着随便哪个角落。Steve小心地撤身下床，立起枕头让Bucky在床上靠得舒服些。他盯着Bucky长睫毛下的眼，轻声问：“想喝点什么？饿了吗？”好像稍微大声一点都会伤害到他。  
Bucky垂着眼没有看他，这个大个子给他的感觉很奇怪，只要看见那双冰蓝色的眼睛就会让他觉得心脏揪着疼。而且这个人小心翼翼的态度和照顾让他无所适从。  
Steve也不气馁，而是去冲了一杯温热的蜂蜜水。在他回去之前，Bucky低头看着身上严严实实包着的纱布和能感觉到的干净伤口，他清楚记得的只有Hydra地牢里年复一年的刑讯和折磨，不管是柔软的被子还是细致处理的伤口都让他感到陌生甚至抗拒。  
端着蜂蜜水回来，Steve就看见Bucky打量床铺和自己身上的惶恐神情，心里一疼，走过去把蜂蜜水放到他手边，感觉Bucky的手还没暖过来，就把空调调高了几度。Bucky觉得口渴了，伸手想要拿蜂蜜水，但是伤病让他浑身发软使不上力气，一下子碰翻了杯子，水泼在灰色的地毯上留下一大块水渍。  
Steve刚想看看Bucky有没有伤到，但是一转身就看见他眼中的惊惧。  
“对不起……”他的嗓子很哑，几乎发不出声音，“我只是想……对不起……”  
“说什么呢，怎么会怪你？”Steve坐到床边想拍拍他，但是Bucky瑟缩了一下躲开了。这时候Steve想起来Natasha提到过Hydra从不容许出错，她这么说：“因为多小的瑕疵都有可能破坏整个任务，那些怪物的变态之处可不只是虐待那么简单。”  
你不会想知道Bucky这七十年来经历了什么。  
Natasha的话这时候想起来格外的残酷，但是Steve近乎偏执地想亲眼看见Bucky这么多年来经历的一切痛苦。  
他痛恨自己的无能为力。  
强忍着心脏撕裂般的疼痛，Steve扯出一个算得上悲伤的微笑，张开双臂对低着头微微发抖的Bucky柔声说：“我是Steve啊，永远不会伤害你的，永远不。”四倍强化的心脏承受不住Bucky哪怕一下轻微的颤抖。  
不知道等了多久，Bucky慢慢地抬起头看向一直敞开怀抱的Steve，紧张地咽了一下口水。他很留恋这个人的怀抱，那里特别暖特别安全，甚至能让他睡一觉。但是他把水打翻了。如果这个人是正常的负责人，这时候应该给他一巴掌，让他跪在地上接受惩罚，而非小心翼翼地承诺什么。  
Bucky想不通这个人想要什么。他脑子里很混乱，只能隐约记得自己从一个阴森的地方逃出来，被他们做了什么，头很痛，很冷，还杀了人，但是只想去一个特别的地方，就这么一路懵懵懂懂地逃，然后晕倒在巷子里。这个人的行为和态度已经超出他对于“他人”的认知了。  
纠结了很久，等到头突然开始疼了，Bucky才咬咬牙向前挪了挪，微微前倾。  
就在他马上要退缩的时候，Steve结结实实抱住了他，准确避开所有伤口，把颤抖的手放在他的后背。  
“你想做什么都可以，”Steve尽量轻松地说，一下一下抚着Bucky瘦了很多有些硌手的背，“现在，还想喝蜂蜜水吗？”  
等了差不多有一个世纪那么久，怀里的人幅度极小地点了点头，柔软的头发蹭在Steve的下巴上，就像奶猫的爪子在他心尖上挠了一下。  
Steve觉得自己可能是好事做得太多，突然之间感动上帝了。


	3. Moment 3 挣扎与大个子的温度

喝了半杯蜂蜜水之后，Bucky吐了。  
是浑身痉挛地呕吐，直到最后瘫软在床上，头垂在床边。Steve冲进屋看见他的样子，胃里绞痛，七十年的虐待、洗脑、强迫，已经把那个骄傲的、嘴角总是微微上扬的巴恩斯中士就这么生生从Bucky的灵魂中被撕扯下来。无尽的折磨让Bucky失去了一切，伤痕累累的时候还要记得不能呕吐在床上。  
Steve从未像现在这么想把Hydra的所有恶棍挫骨扬灰。  
不过Bucky只是不舍得弄脏这么干净好看的床铺而已，他不太确定负责人会不会因此惩罚他。这个负责人对他很好，他不想惹怒这个人。吐不出东西的感觉让他眼前发白，在Steve冲过来的时候他下意识抽出了绑在裤脚的小刀片划了过去，刚出手就后悔了，但是他没有力气收回动作。  
Bucky无力的挣扎在Steve看来就像慢动作一样，让他心疼到无以复加。他尽量轻地格挡开进攻，拿走那个刀片放在床头柜上，握着他冰凉的手，认真地看着他说：“别怕，是我。”  
缓缓让Bucky侧躺下来，拿毛巾擦掉他满脸的汗水，Steve单膝跪在床边，伸手拨开黏在Bucky眼前的头发，轻声说：“我去找点办法让你舒服些，先睡一觉怎么样？”  
应该是休眠。Bucky在心里纠正他。这时候，一个半死不活的冬日战士应该清除或者休眠。更何况他还试图攻击负责人，这是最不可饶恕的事情了。但是他没有说出来，太累了，而之前的一觉让他诧异，原来没有冰冻和窒息的休息是那么让人无法拒绝。  
Bucky缓缓眨着长长的睫毛，灰蓝色的眸子因为呕吐蒙着一层水雾，看上去迷茫又无辜。Steve觉得那睫毛每一下都刷在他的心尖上了，让他动用了所有的自制力才没有吻上去。他走出房间，想关上门，却突然听见Bucky沙哑的声音。  
“不关。”  
他又艰难地小声补充：“看着……外面。”  
时刻战斗的本能刻在他的骨子里，任何危险和可能出现的危机都让他神经紧绷，开着门能让他感到自己不是被困在这个无处可逃的小空间里。  
Steve没说什么，只是笑笑点头，敞开着屋门走到了客厅。

“……无法进食，对……还有些发烧，博士，你知道……很难受，我不知道怎么办……”  
断断续续听着，Bucky猜测负责人应该是和医生或者博士（某个doctor）谈论他的状态，在基地里那些穿白大褂的人会在周围摆弄一些仪器，给他注射什么东西或者电击洗脑，毫不避讳地用专业字眼评估他的状态。这没什么，Bucky早就习惯了，他本来就只是一个武器和工具而已，是Hydra的资产，过度使用后就会被清除。  
不过他头一次听见有人这么担忧地谈论他，好像他身上那些微不足道的不适都是天大的灾难一样。这个想法让Bucky自嘲地笑了一下，然后放弃继续去听负责人的声音，努力在头痛和左臂的神经痛里找到睡着的可能性。  
那节残留的金属臂卸下来之后，基地的人把他绑在冰凉的铁床上，用锯子整齐地削下左臂的一层皮肉，露出没有疤痕的新鲜血肉。  
“这样就可以重新连接神经末梢了，”满手是血的医生这么说，“我的咖啡在哪里？”就好像没打麻醉被生生切掉一段肢体的人只是个无知无觉的机器。  
本来也是吧，Bucky在疼昏过去之前听着自己的呼吸想到，希望下一个金属臂别再被轰碎了，这可真他妈疼。  
抖了一下回到现实，温暖的被子和柔软的枕头让他一下子适应不过来。左臂被包得很严实，能感觉到剧痛中还有一点点凉意，像是敷了伤药。这已经很舒服了，Bucky小心蹭了蹭枕头，呼吸之间慢慢地眨眼，外面负责人的声音让他安心。  
这很奇怪，毕竟一直以来负责人都会让他恐惧紧张。  
安静和平的气氛让Bucky撑不住放松了警惕，甚至等到Steve走到床脚了他才清醒过来。猛地从床上弹起来让他撕裂了不少伤口，右手没有撑住，整个人又跌回床上。Steve在他更多伤害到自己之前眼疾手快按住了他，揉着他的小臂说：“别紧张，什么危险都没有，我只是想看看你怎么样了……抱歉，如果你需要我会在外面。”  
Bucky沉默地埋着头，干裂的嘴唇翕动了一下，终究什么都没有说。Steve用棉签沾了温水，一点点涂在他的嘴唇上，第一下的时候Bucky瑟缩了一下，后面感觉到舒服就不再抗拒，甚至小幅度抿了抿嘴。  
Steve把吸管放进水杯，送到Bucky嘴边，说：“稍微喝一点，感觉没有不舒服再多喝些，一定要慢慢地，嗯？”  
很渴，所以Bucky顺从地点点头，张嘴含住吸管，尽力没有喝一大口，只是吸上来一点水。咽下去后Steve紧张地观察他的脸色，见过了一会儿没有什么难受的迹象，就问：“还想再喝一点吗？”  
Bucky马上含住吸管又喝了一口水。  
刚咽下去就呕了出来，只有清水。  
Steve快要绝望了，Bucky瘦削的脸和精疲力竭的样子让他恨不得自己替他承受一切。

“我们不试了，”Steve一只手帮Bucky顺着后背，一只手继续用棉签湿润他的嘴唇，“会有办法的，必须有。”  
Steve的声音听上去那么绝望，Bucky有些困惑，但还是一声不发。他突然有安慰这个人的冲动，但是又不知道该怎么做，那双蓝眼睛不应该染上悲痛的，Bucky有些焦躁。就在Steve放下杯子站起来的时候，Bucky鬼使神差捏住了他的衣角。  
两个人都愣了一下，Bucky赶紧松开了手，视线移到别处。  
Steve心里炸开一片烟花——Bucky主动触碰我！这应该变成纪念日。他赶紧坐到床边，谨慎地问：“我可以留下来吗？”  
为什么要问，这是你的家，我是你的资产。  
Bucky没说话，小幅度点点头。这个负责人奇怪极了，那样深沉的眼睛会让他心里难过。然后Steve像是得到了肉骨头的大金毛一样开心，虽然没有表现出来，还是一脸苦大仇深的样子，但是Bucky能感觉到他周身洋溢的愉快心情。  
Steve小心翼翼躺到了床的另一侧，然后碰了碰Bucky的肩膀：“May I？”  
Bucky背对着他，没有动弹也没有说话，Steve慢慢地把他圈到自己怀里，一只手垫在Bucky的脖子下面，一只手臂搭在他的腰上，非常轻，只要Bucky一动就能挣脱的那种怀抱，带着珍惜和讨好的味道。  
背后贴着巨大的温暖源对于Bucky来说是陌生的，Steve结实宽阔的胸膛就像盾一样从后面罩着他，身前的空间又让他感到安全。Steve很体贴地偏了头，注意不把呼吸喷在Bucky的脖子上，他不想让他有任何的紧张和不适了。  
很奇怪，刚才还无法忍受的头疼和断臂疼，在被这个大个子拥着的时候就这么慢慢减轻了。Bucky枕着他健壮的手臂，看见他的手指有些紧张地勾着，突然感觉有点好笑。他眨眼和呼吸的频率越来越慢，就这样迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
这一回他没有梦见Hydra的人，倒是看见街心公园的满地落叶，远处的秋千上有个小个子在画画，抬头冲他笑了一下。  
Bucky很开心，他觉得自己应该跑过去，那是个特别重要的人，不能让他一个人等太久。


	4. Moment 4 温柔

总有人说：嘿Cap，你可真是个温柔的人。  
Natasha这么说过，Clint这么说过，连Tony都一脸嫌弃地说：“你还真是心软得令人难以置信。”  
Steve总是笑笑就算了，但是他心里一直清楚，至少在他的生命里，有一个人是无人能及的温柔。他可以无休无止地当在一个爱多管闲事的小个子身前，哪怕受了伤弄脏了衣服也会回过头大大咧咧地笑，灰蓝色的眼睛里全是雀跃和明白；他会佝偻着背趴在阁楼上的床边，整夜整夜熬得满眼通红守着哮喘发作的朋友，在清晨强打精神笑着说嘿你可算好起来了。  
可以向上帝发誓，Steve·Rogers没有见过比Bucky更温柔的人了。  
他眼神柔和如水地看着怀里的人，Bucky头发挺长的搭在枕头上，失去了左臂的肩膀空荡荡暴露在空中，Steve很想给他盖上被子，又怕压到伤口。Bucky的睫毛真的很长，憔悴的状态下更显得两扇睫毛像蝶翼一样乖乖地垂着。  
他睡得并不安稳，总是处于半醒不醒的状态，时不时颤抖一下，但是也许是因为太累了，哪怕挣扎也没办法醒过来。  
一整夜，Steve都低声说着简单的几句安慰，在Bucky向后瑟缩的时候给他一个坚实的依靠。他无力地想：Bucky曾经为我做了那么多，将我的灵魂拯救出绝望，他痛苦如此我却什么都做不到。  
深夜里，怀里是自己爱了差不多一个世纪的人，这样的气氛总让人胡思乱想。Steve还清晰地记得小时候Bucky盛着星辰的眼睛，调皮而绅士地对他母亲说：“美丽的Rogers女士，请问我能否荣幸地邀请您的儿子一起去公园呢？”  
记忆里总有Bucky爽朗的笑和狡黠的眨眼，他把从家里多拿出来的三明治藏在秋千后面，然后两个人就着夕阳坐在滑梯上边吃边扯皮，你撞我一下我推你一下，直到Steve再也绷不住严肃的表情笑出来。  
Bucky是那么温柔，会用尽全力去挤进那个阴沉孤独的布鲁克林小子的世界，带去所有阳光和希望。Steve记得每一次因为他多管闲事引发的打架，Bucky总是及时出现，抗下所有的拳头和麻烦，然后咧着流血的嘴角冲他伸出手，无奈地笑：“嘿Steve，又是普通的一天哈！”  
“你应该去我家，至少洗个脸，不然阿姨会担心的。”  
“我妹妹可想你啦，你给她画的那只兔子贴在墙上好几个星期，我都看腻了。”  
“Steve——”Bucky拖长了音，用无辜的表情打扰沉默不语的好友。  
每次Bucky这么叫他，Steve都只能无奈地看向他，说：“不了，谢谢你Bucky。”  
“嗨！咱们还需要这么客气吗？”Bucky拍着他的肩膀，大声说，“那好吧，我晚上再去找你，记得上次答应我妹妹的猫咪素描！”  
他永远看不够Bucky矫健欢快的背影，就好像那是他生命中唯一的热源，稍微远离都是刺骨寒冷。

还没天亮，Bucky就醒了，惊醒的，睫毛颤着不停喘气。  
Steve假装自己并没有那么心疼，轻轻在他肩膀上按了按，看见他左肩动了一下又僵住，像是突然意识到自己没有左臂一样。  
“又是普通的一天，”Steve强忍着紧紧抱住他的冲动微笑着说，“让我们看看怎么才能吃下点东西？”  
他是偷偷联系Bruce的，显然以Bruce的软性子，很难彻底仇恨一个被Hydra虐待控制几十年的老战争英雄，所以他背着Tony给Steve发了一份营养清单，还寄了一些药到Sam家里，是结合Steve的特殊体质研究出来的，希望对冬日战士也有效果。  
“按你们的愈合速度，他本来不应该像你说的这么虚弱，而且也没有发烧的可能性。所以我猜测他是因为这些年的经历，注射过太多乱七八糟的药，受过太多伤，身体超负荷了，现在才这么紊乱，”当时Bruce压低了声音说，“至于脑子，队长，你要知道在Hydra简单粗暴的电击洗脑下全靠血清才没让他的智力退化成三岁小孩，在记忆方面只能耐心地等待了，我也说不清楚结局如何。”  
Sam很帮忙，虽然他对看上去乱七八糟的Steve表示了担忧，但是最后只是说：“Cap，如果你不能振作起来，又怎么照顾Barns中士？”Steve看了他一会儿，点点头：“我知道，Sam，我知道。”  
然后他走进洗手间，撑着洗手池深深呼吸了几下，用力洗着脸，刮掉胡子，梳整齐头发，让自己看上去更像一个积极向上的超级英雄。  
Bucky需要这个，Steve面对镜子给自己打气，就像从前你自己需要他的光芒一样。  
走进卧室，他看见Bucky坐在窗户和床之间的角落，缩着腿警惕地看着他。Steve放下药箱，隔了两米盘腿坐到地上，深深地望向他的眼睛，柔声说：“我们换个药怎么样？伤口如果感染可就太糟了。”然后他把要用到纱布和伤药摆在Bucky面前让他看见，最后拿出一支注射器。  
看见注射器的时候，Bucky明显抖了一下，瞳孔缩紧。  
Steve赶紧解释：“这是平衡体内激素的，我刚醒过来的时候也在用，它能让你好受一些。”Bucky垂下头看着地毯的毛，只要是针就会让他很难受，他们不允许他吃东西，清洗起来太麻烦，所以只注射营养液。每次打进去都会让他胃里痉挛不止，头晕脑胀，除了营养液就是镇静剂，很粗的针，直接扎进他的脖子，也不管会不会留下淤青和伤口。  
但是这个大个子很好，没有打他，还会喂他喝水——虽然都吐出去了。但是温柔的动作和怀抱让他可以睡着，所以Bucky想了想，决定为了这些难受一下也没什么。  
Steve举着针管，十分紧张地看着一动不动的Bucky，直到他抬起头，侧了侧身露出右胳膊。松了一口气，Steve慢慢地挪过去，托起Bucky的小臂，在最不容易痛的地方擦了些酒精，快速把药注射进去，然后小心压着针眼，力度不轻不重。  
他看见Bucky紧皱着眉头闭上眼睛，以为有什么不适，焦急地问：“不舒服吗？哪里不舒服？”  
Bucky过了一会儿摇了摇头：“等。”  
“等什么？”Steve问。  
“难受。”  
等着打完针后的难受。  
Steve不知道是该哭还是该笑，Hydra给他珍爱的Bucky从来只有伤害，但是在他这里，哪怕相信会痛苦，Bucky还是愿意任由他扎下针。  
哪怕恐惧不安，他也愿意让金发的大个子伤害他。  
Steve觉得自己流不出眼泪，他不吓到Bucky慢慢地直起身，小心地把他虚虚搂在怀里，下巴蹭过他的头顶，说：“这里冷，回被子里怎么样？换个药，如果好些了，咱们就稍微喝点水吧。”  
Bucky什么反应也没有，但是在Steve把他抱起来的时候也没有反抗，只是不自在地偏过了头，看着依然按着他针孔的大手，心里涌上点战栗。


	5. Moment 5 炖菜和触碰

打完针Bucky似乎好了一些，至少眼神不那么涣散了。等到换完药，已经到了中午，Steve不太敢随意让Bucky尝试进食，还是用棉签沾水喂给他。  
一不留神就被Bucky拿了杯子喝下去一大口水。  
Steve吓了一跳，但是Bucky看上去没有要吐的样子，他松了一口气，又接了一杯温水放在一边，说：“别喝得太快了，身体受不了。”也不知道毫无反应的Bucky听进去没有，但是他又喝了一小口，垂着眼慢慢咽下去。  
把杯子抱在怀里的样子乖乖的。  
Steve心里像是中了一箭，这样的Bucky让他觉得全世界最可爱，哪怕他面无表情憔悴疲惫，还是世界顶级杀手。既然这一针真的让Bucky在好转，Steve开始盘算该做些什么容易消化的能让Bucky填饱肚子。  
当然不能是年轻时候爱吃的五分熟牛排和啤酒。  
“想吃点什么？虽然我的手艺不敢恭维，但是至少可以用网络找到菜谱。”Steve帮他掖了掖被角。  
Bucky茫然地坐着，像是听不懂他在说什么。  
“营养液，打针。”他说。  
Steve心里又狠狠疼了一下。“为什么？”不该问的，Steve心想，答案不可能让他好过。  
Bucky艰难地组织了一下语言，断断续续说：“清洗……浣肠，洗胃，吃的会……麻烦。”见Steve眼中迅速弥漫开的浓重悲伤，Bucky有点无措，他只好补充道：“冷水冲干净，就可以休眠。”像是强调之后的休眠会让冰水冲洗和浣肠洗胃不那么痛苦。  
然后他被抱住了，虽然力度比之前大，带着不容拒绝的意味，但还是没有疼。他发抖的时候听见Steve带着鼻音说了句：“凭什么。”  
然后放开他，神色如常，看了看已经消失的针眼，微笑着说：“那就炖菜吧，你以前最爱吃的，我会多放一些番茄。”  
Bucky不记得什么是炖菜，看着Steve走出了屋子，没关门。  
他没看见阳台铝合金的门框彻底变了形。  
但是炖菜一个词听上去很温和，应该是好的东西。Bucky看了看身上干净的纱布，心里生出了一点点期待。

清淡的炖菜基本上没有什么油水，看上去非常不好吃。Steve照着班纳博士给的营养谱严格地弄了一锅毫无刺激但是寡淡无趣的炖菜。不过最后出锅的时候，他在柔软的蛋糕上抹了一点蜂蜜。  
他很想让Bucky吃一些蜂蜜，小时候他们家里都很穷，蜂蜜从来都是橱窗里漂亮的罐子。到了战争时期，更是除了压缩饼干和巧克力就没有可吃的了。在战壕里过夜的时候，Bucky曾大声宣布：“Steve，等到你弄死了九头蛇，我可要一口气吃遍布鲁克林所有的蜂蜜店，你可不能阻止我！”  
那时候和现在Steve一样的什么都想给他，然而从前没有机会，现在有了机会，他却空壳一般无欲无求了。  
盛好了一碗炖菜，Steve把碗放在饭桌上，Bucky躺了太久，也需要稍微动一动才好。他进屋，看见Bucky又躲在了墙角，好像窗外一定有狙击手一样，他叹了口气，走过去弯下腰，笑着问：“Buck，想吃点东西吗？”  
Bucky没有动，他总要很长时间才会给一点回应，但是Steve一点都不着急，只要Bucky在身边，还活着，他就觉得自己是活着的。  
“有沾了蜂蜜的蛋糕，虽然炖菜不好吃，但是很暖和，怎么样，想尝尝吗？”Steve像小心地对待一个孩子，就像当年Bucky小心翼翼照顾他一样，语气柔和轻缓。  
Bucky像是被某个词触动了，眨了眨眼，站起来踉跄了一下。Steve没有贸然上前，Bucky警惕的样子让他怕某个动作会吓到他。他不应该再经历任何难过了。  
跟着大个子走到饭厅，Bucky看着桌上冒着热气的炖菜和看上去就很柔软香甜的蛋糕，偷偷咽了一下口水，天哪原来他这么饿了。Steve回头看见Bucky站在桌边，看着食物有点陌生又有点渴望，心疼地拍了拍椅子背，说：“坐吧，随便坐哪里都可以。”  
Bucky像是得到了许可，快速挑了离他自己最近的那张椅子坐下了。Steve盛了一碗炖菜放到他面前，放了个勺子在他手边。Bucky抓起勺子狼吞虎咽，Steve都没来得及阻拦，他已经把滚烫的炖菜咽下了肚。  
Steve一下子抢过勺子捧着他的脸，看着烫得通红的嘴唇和若无其事的神情，又痛又怒，没控制住吼出声来：“你伤到自己了！是不是很痛？你的胃还受不了这么大的刺激！”  
Bucky哆嗦了一下，闭上眼睛像是在等一个巴掌。  
Steve瞬间就后悔了，他接了杯凉水喂Bucky，让他含着，然后走过去弯腰抱住了他，小声道歉：“对不起，真的对不起，我不是故意吼你的，我只是太心疼了。看见你被烫到很难受，没有忍住，能原谅我吗？”  
原谅什么呢？Bucky有些疑惑，明明是他做错了不少事情，为什么大个子要他的原谅？  
想不通干脆不想，Bucky眨了眨眼，除了口腔到胃一路都烧得慌，也没有多少不舒服，伤口是妥善处理过的疼痛，这已经是他享受过的最高级的待遇了。  
过了一会儿Steve才松开他，又盛了一小碗，把勺子还给他，温柔地说：“慢点吃好吗？我们没有急事要做。”  
Bucky捏着勺子，小口小口吃着炖菜，无声无息。  
没吃多久，Bucky的脸色就差了许多，微微弓起身子。Steve赶紧站起来走过去，单膝跪在他旁边，大手捂住Bucky冰凉的胃部。说来也怪，只是手心的温度就让Bucky好受了很多，但是虽然留恋这只手的温度，Bucky还是没忍住起身冲进了洗手间，趴在马桶上吐得昏天黑地。  
最后干呕出血丝。  
Steve心痛到麻木，他从后面搂着Bucky让他不摔倒，直到他脱力地挂在了自己的手臂上。稍微清理了一下，Steve扶着他坐到沙发上，给他盖上毯子，说：“看会儿电影？我刚醒过来的时候就像个笨蛋，看见逼真的动画电影还以为是真的。”然后摆弄了一会儿遥控器，调出来了《罗马假日》，他觉得柔和轻松的剧情能让Bucky更舒服一些。

果然，黑白的画质让Bucky眨了眨眼，看上去比较平静——如果忽略掉他苍白的脸色和青黑的眼底的话。虽然Steve特别想坐在他旁边挨着他，甚至把他搂在怀里，就像小时候两个人挤在单人沙发上一个画画一个看漫画那样亲密无间，但是他最后还是不近不远地坐在了一边，中间隔着七十年的错过。  
Bucky缩在沙发角，在扶手和椅背中间微微歪着头，他眼睛看着电视屏幕，面无表情，但是Steve看得出来他挺喜欢这样的节奏。电影在讲什么Steve一个标点符号都听不进去，他微微侧着头，眼里全是Bucky瘦削的侧脸、长睫毛下的灰蓝眸子、嘴角微微抿起时的弧度。天知道他有多渴望随心所欲地拥抱亲吻他，用汹涌了将近一个世纪的爱去融化抹平Bucky独自跋涉过的苦涩浓沉。  
实际上Bucky并没有看上去那么心不在焉。他一直是紧绷着的，每一次Steve触碰他，他都要用最大的自制力去止住自己的颤抖和攻击的冲动。Hydra的策略很成功，在刚开始的两年，他们没有急着让冬日战士出任务，而是把他关在暗无天日的地牢里，用尽了酷刑和折磨来让他对一切麻木并且富有攻击性。  
他们用烙铁、鞭子、电击来建立“人类碰触”和“恐惧并攻击”之间的条件反射，甚至用最残忍的方式来让Bucky对任何性行为产生生理上的厌恶和痛苦。  
最后Bucky变成了一个最危险的杀手，他无法分辨善意和恶意的区别，无法表达任何感情，无法将自己当作活生生的人看待。  
极端而漫长的痛苦一次次掰断他的脊梁，让他麻木而绝望地服从所有命令。因为不会疼。只要服从，就不会更疼。  
哪怕Steve没有伤害过他，但是深入骨髓的条件反射是无法逃离的，Bucky想着这两天Steve的每一次触碰，无不让他精疲力竭，但是又像毒品一样不舍得放弃。  
直到电影放完了Steve都没有碰他，Bucky慢慢放松下来的同时心里稍微涌上了一点点失落，他觉得自己可能生病了，需要洗脑和休眠舱的帮助。


	6. Moment 6 距离与许可证

Steve注意到了距离给Bucky带来的安全感。他当然发现了每一次Bucky在他怀里或者被他触碰时紧绷的嘴角和微微的颤抖，还有不自觉屏住的呼吸。看着缩在毯子下面半梦半醒的Bucky，Steve在心里唾弃自己：你承诺过，不会再让他承受任何痛苦，却因为你自制力不够而一次次伤害他。  
控制不住。  
Steve全凭超级英雄式的自制力才能不用尽全力把Bucky揉进自己的骨血里，每一下若即若离的触碰和片刻放手的拥抱都让他心酸不已。哪怕是遍体鳞伤，仍然是Bucky在迁就纵容着他，小时候是，现在仍是。  
就这样看着Bucky缩在沙发角落睡着，呼吸渐渐平缓，Steve难过地发现现在他比在自己怀里时睡得安稳的多。  
我太自私了。Steve想。哪怕过去了这么多年，哪怕一次又一次拯救世界，到了Bucky面前他仍然是一个笨拙的蠢蛋，需要Bucky温柔地照顾体谅，而他则像个愣头青什么都做不好。Bucky强忍着难受贴在他怀里的样子让他自责又幸福，他觉得Bucky说的对，他就是个“好运气的傻瓜”。  
不过Steve决定慢慢来，他不想再让Bucky委屈自己了，他希望Bucky是完全自由的。不过不触碰不代表美国队长要离得远远的，至少他可以在Bucky能接受的最近距离近乎贪婪地看着自己的爱人。  
“你知道吗Steve，你的眼睛可真有迷惑性，被你盯着会有一种晕眩的感觉。”Bucky曾经这么说，他勾着嘴角，和Steve挤在帐篷里，两个人能清晰看见对方眼中的自己。  
Steve皱着眉头：“我又不能决定眼睛的样子。”  
“当然当然，”Bucky轻轻笑，胸口震着，“谁又能决定拥有这么一双完美的宝石蓝眼睛呢？”  
Steve不认同地看着他，在他眼中，Bucky湖水一样深邃的眼睛才是最美的，能抚平他所有的不甘和焦虑。他决定战争结束以后好好用最贵的油彩把Bucky真实地画下来，让他看看谁的容貌才是真正受上帝眷顾的。  
然后就是西伯利亚的火车和绝望。  
Steve闭上眼睛慢慢呼出一口气，让自己从痛苦的深渊爬回来。噩梦一样的失去成了他无法摆脱的恐惧，任何美好温暖的回忆都以撕心裂肺的痛收尾，这样的惯性让他疼得发狂。

Bucky可以闻到Steve身上特有的温暖味道，有点像阳光下的松木，让人安心。不远处Steve的体温可以传过来，是不会让他紧张的距离。这样很好，虽然他有些愧疚，因为这两天他能看出来Steve对于触碰他有着他无法理解的渴望，但是应付得太多真的很辛苦。  
简直是完美的午后。  
电影循环地放着，声音开到最小，有催眠的效果，Steve的存在感不强不弱，阳光从窗帘的缝隙里洒进来，缓缓加热屋子。  
就连梦里的酷刑和伤害都不那么让他恐惧了。  
但是他好像听见Steve焦急的声音，一声一声叫着“Bucky”，听上去无比关切，都让他有些羡慕这个叫Bucky的人了。  
他缓缓睁开眼，看见了Steve紧张地坐在旁边。  
“你刚才……很难受，所以我叫醒你了，”Steve脸上带着歉意，还有一点期待，“愿意告诉我梦见了什么吗？”  
Steve没有说Bucky刚才无力地挣扎着，叫了一声“Steve”。  
刚醒来嗓子还是哑的，Bucky眨了眨朦胧的眼，看清Steve的脸之后，想了想还是决定说点什么。于是他组织着语言说：“电椅，药。”然后他就看见Steve的眼圈一下子红了。Bucky有点不知所措，只好干巴巴补充说：“不疼。”  
怎么可能不疼？Steve把视线放到电视屏幕上，用了几秒钟把眼泪逼回去。过了一会儿他揉揉鼻子，站起来，问：“想不想回房间里睡？”  
Bucky挺喜欢身上这个软软的毯子，上面有Steve的味道，所以他不太想站起来，但是既然负责人说了，就应该服从，哪怕从用词到语气都不像是命令。Bucky决定确认一下：“命令？”  
Steve愣住了，就在Bucky以为他生气了的时候，他看见Steve嘴唇抖着半跪在他面前，仰头看着他，问：“Bucky……你以为，我是什么人？”声音沙哑得不像话。  
“新的负责人。”Bucky理所当然地回答。  
Steve痛苦地看着他：“天，Buck……我怎么可能……我怎么会是……”他深吸了一口气，额头抵着沙发边缘，然后抬起头，一字一句地说：“Bucky，我不是你的负责人，这里不是Hydra，你是自由的，我是……我叫Steve，我是你的……朋友。”最后两个字无比苦涩，让Bucky迷茫了一下。  
“最好的朋友，”Steve扯出一个难看的微笑，“我们……认识很久，你可能不记得了，不过没关系，你只要知道你是安全的就好。”

带着毯子进了屋，Bucky坐在床上回头看站在门口的Steve，他看上去就像斗败了的大金毛，可怜巴巴地耷拉着耳朵，无比失落。Bucky心里有点不忍，但还是没说什么躺了下去。身上到处都在疼，太久没有注射营养剂也让他乏力，哪怕他讨厌极了针头，他还是喜欢有点力气的自己。  
Steve。他枕着右手，咀嚼了几遍这个名字，很熟悉，能让他平静下来的名字。他有点希望自己真的是那个被Steve挂在嘴边的Bucky了，有Steve这样的朋友应该是一件很好的事情，他是那么温柔周到。  
“Bucky，”Steve在门口说，“任何事情你都可以随时跟我说，喜欢的，不喜欢的，必如……想一个人呆着。”Steve咽了一口唾沫，有些艰难地继续说：“还有喜欢我怎么称呼你。”  
Bucky在毯子里动了一下，但是没有说什么，就在Steve转身的时候他突然小声说：“都好。”他没有什么想抱怨的，也早就失去了选择的能力，在Hydra击碎了他最后的自尊和人性的时候。  
“没关系，”Steve的声音听上去那么难过，“可以慢慢想，没关系的。”  
他想起来那么多年以前，在他失去了母亲的时候，Bucky小心翼翼搂着他，低声说：“任何事情都可以告诉我，Steve，任何事。咱们慢慢来，一切都会好。”  
“一切都会好起来，Buck。”Steve说完了这句话，体会到了当年Bucky的无奈和担忧。  
这时候他听见Bucky说：“在旁边……很好，刚才。”Steve惊喜地转过身，看见毯子下面的人缩了缩，像是不好意思。Bucky喜欢刚才他陪在沙发上的感觉，而且说出来了。  
Steve本来以为自己没有这么情绪化。  
“那我可以……在房间里呆着吗？”  
Bucky小幅度点了点头。


	7. Moment 7 深渊与黑芝麻糊

等到Bucky睡熟了，Steve轻手轻脚走到书房，打开了Natasha传来的几个文件。她和Wanda一直在追踪Hydra的残党，这两个月成效显著，也挖出来很多七十年来Hydra对冬日战士过分详细的记录。  
Steve自虐一样点开了文件，清楚将会是多大的怒火和心痛等着自己。但是他必须要看，他必须看看Bucky遭受过的一切伤害，然后用最恰当的方法慢慢治愈他。  
-Rogers，答应我控制一下情绪，记住那是以前发生过的，你没办法改变。  
Natasha的短信来得很及时，也很一阵见血。Steve没有回复，他有预感自己多年的冷静强大会在如此强烈的刺激下分崩离析。  
首先是手臂。Bucky被Hydra带走是在雪地里残喘了四天之后，他没有任何的反抗能力，但是文件中记录了他微弱的挣扎和谩骂。  
Hydra称他为资产。  
手术非常残忍，将断臂生生锯出整齐断面，然后为了神经接驳的效果，不打麻药的情况下将血肉模糊的断口和冰冷的金属结合。上面有一张照片，Bucky无力地向一侧垂着头，眼中毫无生气，脸色苍白得吓人。  
“手术很成功，和血清一起发挥作用，资产清醒后打伤医护人员两名，被麻醉制服，等候下一步处理。”  
为了让Bucky完全服从，Hydra用尽了一个人能想到的所有肉体和精神折磨。电击清洗，酷刑，禁食禁水，只为了剥夺他所有的尊严和希望。  
“资产意志力超乎常人，也许是血清的作用，让他屈服的过程比较困难，但是科学家们还是做到了。他在坚持了一年半之后，第一次为了一口水服从下跪的指令，这是重要的进步。”  
Steve捏碎了椅子的扶手。  
那些字眼都变成刀子直接扎进Steve心窝里，他想到那么骄傲那么顽强的Bucky在一年半无休无止的折磨之后，为了一口水跪下，是有多么绝望。  
“肉体惩罚是必要的，不仅有助于负责人树立权威，更便于降低资产对于疼痛的感知能力，有利于任务完成。资产所能忍受的失血量和伤口深度逐渐增加，并且可以在更高强度的疼痛中完成更复杂的任务，这是令研究人员惊喜的。”  
“由于破坏身体器官可能造成不良后果，研究人员选择先进的厌恶疗法应对人际接触问题。在长期的训练下，成功建立了接触——攻击的条件反射，并将性冲动和痛苦联系起来，我们即将造就最强大最不受外界干扰的战士。”  
“九头蛇万岁。”  
他们把Bucky绑在电椅上，安排一次又一次的拥抱、人类触碰、药物唤起性冲动，然后电击、割刺、羞辱。  
直到最后一次，Bucky被放开后，捏碎了拥抱他的人的喉管。  
Bucky经历了多艰难的克制，才颤抖着允许了他那么多次的拥抱和触碰？  
Steve满手是血和木刺，泪流满面。

沉浸在痛苦中的Steve没有注意到隔壁房间的响声，抬头时看见Bucky站在门口，皱着眉盯着他的手。按照记忆中的尺码买的衣服挂在瘦削的身上显得Bucky十分单薄，空荡荡的下摆微微抖着。  
Bucky犹豫着，紧张地看着Steve的眼睛，一步一步挪过来，确定没有被惩罚的可能之后才小心翼翼用右手碰了碰Steve的指尖。  
“疼。”他说。  
Steve皱着眉，眼泪断了线一样滚下，文件中详细记录了Bucky所有的反抗和挣扎，他骂过惨叫过沉默地服从过，但是从来没有一句服软。  
痛苦时的沉默是他最后的坚守，哪怕过度的洗脑已经让他什么都记不得了，他仍然沉默地反抗所有痛苦，守着最后的底线死不妥协。但是他仍然记得，流血是疼的，他会担心这个对他好的大个子疼了。  
Steve尽量笑得不那么难看，他说：“特别疼，Bucky，真的特别疼。”  
你的每一次坚持和挣扎，都让我撕心裂肺。  
Bucky看上去想帮忙，又有点不知所措，最后Steve还是迅速而草率地处理了伤口，他的愈合能力来讲其实不用去管也没什么大事，几个小时就好了，但是他见不得Bucky担心的样子。从前Bucky担心他的时候也是这样的，睫毛微微垂着，皱眉紧张地看着伤口，好像那是天大的灾难。每个因为哮喘辗转的夜晚，一抬头他都能看到这样的Bucky，熬红了眼，但是担忧的神情彻夜不消。  
会好的。Steve对自己说。我会对他很好很好，直到那些伤痛都被隔绝在时光里。  
因为吃了固体食物就会呕吐，Steve想尽办法做了好几种好吃又好消化的粥和汤水。Bucky很喜欢黑芝麻糊，又甜又暖的，是他从来没有尝到过的味道。Steve在黑芝麻粉里加了一点豆浆和蜂蜜，但是强调了必须用勺子慢慢喝，这次他特地把黑芝麻糊晾到温热才给Bucky的，他的肠胃受不了烫。  
Bucky吃得很珍惜，虽然有点快，但是神情放松，看得出来满足的意味。Steve只是看着他就饱了，压根没有饿的感觉。Bucky喝完了最后一口，意犹未尽地看了看干净的碗底，抬头看见Steve弯着的眼角，抿了抿嘴看向一边。  
“不能吃太多，”Steve看见Bucky有点失望的神情，觉得可爱但是赶紧补充，“但是多半碗应该没什么。”他怎么可能拒绝呢？  
Bucky很满足地又吃到了半碗黑芝麻糊。

由于白天睡了挺久，Bucky不是很困，但是没有任务没有惩罚的时候，他习惯了被洗脑然后冷冻休眠，这样无所事事坐在沙发上的感觉让他不是很明白。  
直到Steve拿着药箱走出来，把一个针管放在他能看见的地方。  
要休眠了吗？Bucky露出了然的神色。但是Steve没有什么经验的样子，哪怕他那么说了，Bucky还是认为这只是Hydra的另一套手段而已。  
“一个小时。”Bucky提醒他。  
“什么？”  
“浣肠，一个小时之后，吃了东西。”  
Steve闭上眼睛，攥着药箱把手的手紧了紧，他睁开眼的时候眼中的坚定吓了Bucky一跳。  
“那些事情永远不会再发生，Bucky，”Steve说，“如果有任何人想对你做Hydra做过的事情，我会杀了他们。”  
Bucky不知道该说什么。  
他是“资产”，Hydra走的是“程序”，一直都没有改变过。  
Steve尽量忽略心头的酸涩感，拿起那个针管说：“这是之前打过的那种针，只是为了稳定一下体内的血清，能让你舒服一些，但是如果你不喜欢，我们就不打。”  
他笑了笑：“黑芝麻糊的疗效也不错。”  
选择的权利依旧让Bucky觉得陌生，他垂下头，小声说：“黑芝麻。”Steve没忍住，愉快地笑了：“好的，那就黑芝麻糊。”  
Steve想把药箱放回去，但是Bucky张了张嘴欲言又止，于是Steve耐心地看着他。  
“手，”Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，下定了决心一样，“包好。”然后伸出手去拿药箱。  
被拿走了药箱，Steve还愣在原地，反应过来Bucky要给他包扎的时候欣喜若狂都不知道该怎么办好，最后像个小学生一样端端正正坐在他身边，中间放着药箱。  
Bucky攥着纱布和药膏，想了一会儿才小心地单手解开Steve捆得乱七八糟的纱布，然后用酒精棉一点点擦干净伤口周围的血迹。Steve举着手，尽量让他好操作一些，眼睛盯着Bucky垂在眼前的一缕头发和时不时眨动的睫毛。  
哪怕过尽千帆，依然是Bucky在照顾着他。这样柔和的画面让他想起来小时候两个人坐在阁楼里的地上，小心翼翼处理伤口，然后打闹嬉笑成一团。他总是过分严肃的，但是Bucky总有办法让他无奈地笑出来。  
“我以前总是受伤，”Steve就这么随口说出来，Bucky手顿了一下，“都说我多管闲事，但是我还是会和欺负人的家伙们打架，你每次都会冲过来挡在我前面，被打伤了之后在我家处理伤口。”  
Steve笑了一下，语气怀念：“你从不怪我多管闲事，还说多亏了我，让你打架的技术越来越好。”  
Bucky不声不响包扎好了，全程没有碰到Steve举在空中的手。他捏着剩下的药膏，闷声说：“我不记得。”  
Steve珍惜地把包好的手放在腿上，微笑着说：“没关系，你只需要记得一直都是你在保护我就可以了。”  
“从来都是你，Bucky，”他重复道，“我才是那个离了你就活不下去的人。”


	8. Moment 8 拥抱

“你应该看看你自己，Cap，”Sam站在门口，皱着眉头看向屋里，却被Steve挡住了视线，“你糟透了，简直像斗败了的老狮子。”  
Steve直到他看上去颓废疲惫，虽然依旧是高大健壮的典型“美国队长式肌肉”（Natasha鄙视地说过），但是整个人散发着无能为力的气息。  
这可是Sam从来没见过的，再让人绝望的境地，美国队长都能找到最正确的一条路，然后坚定甚至固执地走下去。这样迷茫的美国队长让他有些恼火，毕竟只有Steve足够坚定，才有可能让支离破碎的Bucky走出来。  
坐在院子边的花坛上，Sam打开他带过来的一打啤酒，递一罐给Steve：“你喝不醉，我能。”  
Steve打开啤酒喝了一口，除了苦涩什么都尝不出来。Sam敲敲手里的啤酒罐，想了一下说：“我猜他的情况比上次差多了？”  
“他又被Hydra找到了，可能又被……”Steve烦躁地揉揉眉心，“洗脑。”  
“但是这次他可没有把你这幢小房子轰成碎片，算是个大进步？”Sam笑了一声。Steve没笑，沉默地盯着自己放在膝盖上的拳头，过了半天才说：“他什么也不记得，伤得很重，害怕几乎所有东西，我甚至……不敢轻易碰他。”  
Sam耸耸肩：“你应该明白的Cap，哪怕是只上过一次战场的士兵都会因为飞机飞过的声音神经紧张，更别提地狱里爬了七十年的超级杀手了。你得有点耐心，这么无头苍蝇可不像你。”  
Steve的拳头握紧又放松，半晌突然笑了一声：“在他面前，我永远是个傻子。谢了Sam，记得小心追捕队。”  
“随叫随到，Cap，”Sam起身伸了个懒腰，“随叫随到。”

回到屋里，Bucky缩在沙发上盯着黑屏的电视。他好像已经习惯了那个角落里背后身侧都有依靠的位置，并且总是搂着Steve最常用的毯子。Steve把啤酒放进冰箱，走过去坐在他身边，空一个位置，轻声说：“Sam来送点啤酒，等你的胃好些了我们就一起喝。现在想看电视吗？”  
Bucky没有看他，点了点头，又把身上的毯子拉紧了一点。  
“知道吗，这个毯子是我找了很久才买到的，”Steve边选择碟片边愉快地说，“小时候你家里有一条差不多花纹的，在我生病的时候你偷偷把它带给我，告诉我朋友的气息可以让人好受些。”  
Bucky看上去有些迷茫，望向Steve，缓缓眨着眼。Steve挑了《小鹿斑比》——特地删掉过枪声的刻录版本。Steve坐回去，靠在沙发背上，让自己保持放松的姿势，他偏过头冲Bucky笑了一下：“参军前我还纠结了很久该不该带上，结果不舍得弄脏就没带，之后后悔得不行。”  
Bucky犹豫了一下，抿着嘴唇把毯子从身上拿下来，Steve失笑，赶紧阻止他：“我的意思是，你对我特别重要，Buck，让我在这些年发了疯一样寻找你存在过的痕迹。”  
“能再次见到你是上天给我的最大眷顾，”Steve认真地看着他，哪怕Bucky的神情有些无措，“我永远不会伤害你，也不会允许别人再这么做。如果你没法相信，我就会一直这么告诉你，哪怕要一辈子。”  
那双蓝眼睛太过通透炽热，Bucky心里颤动了一下，却和电击时的心悸不同，而是Steve说的每一个词都化成了温暖，流向他的四肢百骸。虽然想不起来他是谁，但是大个子是唯一没有伤害过我的人，Bucky这么想着，然后转头去看电视上漫山遍野的花和可爱的白尾鹿。  
Steve皱着眉，像是下了极大的决心，问：“我可以……碰碰你吗？”Bucky消瘦的身形让他心疼。  
Bucky僵了一下，然后犹豫着点点头。没有人会像Steve这样一遍一遍让他来决定什么，选择本身对于他来说就是陌生的。  
不过Bucky希望Steve开心，他没有伤害他，是个很好的人。

Steve紧张地咽了口唾沫，挪过去，把胳膊从Bucky脖子后面绕过去，手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上。他甚至不忍心多想手掌下只有伤口和空洞的左肩。Bucky抖了一下，但是很快就咬着下唇强迫自己把注意力放到电视上。不会有惩罚的，他告诫自己，不会有的，Steve身上没有武器，他也没有坐在电椅上。  
但是无数次各种各样的折磨建立起的条件反射是难以想象的强大，Bucky突然开始大口喘息，整个人缩成一团战栗着，嘴里用俄语含混不清说着“对不起”“不”。Steve狠下心，忽略锥心刺骨的痛和不忍，把他按在怀里，一遍一遍在他耳边低声说：“没事了，什么事情都不会发生，你不会受伤……”  
他说Bucky你安全了。  
他说如果有人要伤害你，我会杀了他。  
他说我会保护你，永远保护你。  
Bucky手指僵硬地抓着Steve的衣角，没有左臂让他更加不安。但是Steve的声音太熟悉太温柔，他从恐惧激动逐渐成了疲惫空白。瘫在Steve温暖结实的怀抱里喘着气，Bucky突然觉得脸上凉凉的，却不是自己流的泪，一抬头，看见Steve的泪滴落在他的脸上。Bucky愣愣地看着这个人为了他的痛苦流泪，心里酸涩起来。  
“没事了，”Steve下巴搁在他的头顶上，轻声说，“我在。”  
电视上小鹿斑比演到一半，云中两头鹿快乐地你追我赶。Bucky脱力地任由Steve搂着，他搂得很紧，带着小心翼翼和失而复得的惶恐。Bucky慢慢说：“他们……碰我，很疼，碰我，会死。”  
“谁会死？”Steve抬手擦掉Bucky脸上的泪水汗水。  
“他们让人碰我，”Bucky需要停顿很久才能说完，“然后杀死，是我的错。”  
Hydra安排无辜的人触碰拥抱Bucky，然后当面射杀，并在用刑下他最脆弱的时候告诉他：他们的死都是你的错。  
Steve捏捏Bucky的下巴，让他和自己对视，用美国队长特有的严肃对Bucky说：“不是你的错，发生的一切都不是你的错。”Bucky迷茫地看着他，然后摇了摇头移开视线。Steve知道这会很艰难，但是他愿意用所有时间来磨灭那些可怕的悲惨记忆，他知道Bucky的坚强，否则他也不会下意识地因为愧疚抗拒与人接触。  
“我记不清，”Bucky闷闷地说，在Steve热乎乎的怀里闭上眼睛，“但是我记得……做过很多坏事。”  
“都不是你的错，”Steve轻轻拍着他的背，“你也是被伤害的人，错的从来不是你，Buck。”  
Bucky没有再回答他，激动的情绪让他身体撑不住了，就这么在Steve怀里昏睡过去。Steve扯平了团成一团的毯子把Bucky裹起来，让他更舒服地窝在自己怀里，窗外是温柔的午后阳光，冰冷的冻雨终于停了。  
会好起来的  
Steve低头看着深爱之人柔软的头发和微颤的睫毛，一只手捂在他发凉的膝盖上。哪怕有那么多的愤怒和仇恨充斥心中，这样的午后已经是Steve多少年来接近幻想的奢望了，他小心翼翼低下头，轻柔地把嘴唇贴上Bucky的额头。


	9. Moment 9 称呼与打针

“我叫Steve·Rogers，”Steve单膝跪在Bucky面前，Bucky搂着毯子看上去很无辜，“你可以随便称呼我，只要你愿意。或者你想要我怎么称呼你，只要你说了，我一定听你的。”  
Bucky有点无措，他不知道为什么Steve这么执着于称呼，他嘟囔：“资产——他们都这么叫我。”  
Steve压下难过，耐心地解释：“那是侮辱的称呼，我不会允许任何人这样称呼你了，好吗？”Bucky不擅长应付这样的选择题，于是移开视线抬起手又放下。自从有意识地在Steve怀里睡着以后，在Steve的引导下Bucky慢慢开始明白这个人永远不会伤害他，所以就喜欢上了这个安全温暖并且不会让他受到惩罚的怀抱。  
一般来讲只要Bucky移开目光，右手动一下，就是渴望一个拥抱，Steve一辈子也不可能拒绝这件事。火速坐到Bucky旁边，自然地把Bucky搂到怀里，Steve带着Bucky左右微微晃着，就像幼稚的孩子一样。  
“称呼很重要，Buck，”他边晃边说，“我只是希望任何小事都让你称心。”  
“我……”Bucky犹豫了一下，叹息一样地说，“Bucky就好。”就在Steve想说点什么的时候，Bucky仰起头对上那双蓝眼睛，问：“你希望我变成……你的Bucky吗？”  
他知道自己是从前的替代品而已，Steve对他太好了，而一个作恶多端的Hydra杀手是没有资格得到这些好的，只有曾经那个善良的、已经死去的、属于Steve的Bucky才有资格得到。Bucky觉得自己还挺卑鄙的，但是无论Steve要什么，他都愿意给，哪怕是假装做一个不是自己的人。  
Steve愣了一下，突然意识到一个严重的问题——他让Bucky误以为他在塑造记忆中的美好。他严肃地捧着Bucky的脸，Bucky抖了一下，Steve慢慢地认真说：“不，我不希望你变成任何样子，不论你是什么样的人，你都是我一辈子的信仰。曾经的你很好，现在的你也很好，但是都是你，对于我而言从未变过。”  
Bucky像是很努力地琢磨Steve的话，眼中有了水光。  
“Steve。”他轻轻唤了一声，像是带着希翼的试探。  
Steve在这一刻有泪流满面的冲动。

Bucky还是吃不下固体食物。  
在又呕吐了几次之后，Steve实在不舍得让他尝试了，就变着花样做糊状的东西或者汤汤水水。Bucky看上去没有任何不满，不论是什么东西他都会毫不犹豫吃下去，哪怕是会让他难受的固体食物。就好像他对自己的一切都毫不在意也无知无觉一样，只是顺从地允许Steve折腾。  
Steve绞尽脑汁想让他明白他是有拒绝任何东西的权利的，但是目前为止还是以失败告终，毕竟面对那双有魔法的灰蓝色大眼睛，谁又忍心逼迫他做出任何事情？只要Bucky用不知所措的眼神望向Steve，他就瞬间失去了所有原则，脑子里只剩下“哄Bucky开心舒服”一件头号任务。  
和原来只能注射营养液，要忍受无休止的胃疼相比，Bucky已经很满足于有食物的生活，所以他不太理解Steve在愧疚什么，对他来说现在就很好。可以吃到热乎乎的东西，晚上有干净温暖的床，随时都可以得到Steve的拥抱和安抚，还能洗个超过两分钟的热水澡。  
这些都是陌生新奇的，Bucky时不时会恍惚一下，好像这些幸福是自己偷来的，从Steve缅怀的那个“Bucky”那里。但是记住了这样的话题会让Steve生气，所以他再也没有提过。  
喝着加了蜂蜜的热牛奶，Bucky嘴唇上方留下了一小圈牛奶胡子，Steve面上波澜不惊，心里早就被他萌得死去活来了。不过Bucky完全没注意到Steve火热的眼神，他看着窗外一只蹦来蹦去的鸟向另一只冷漠的鸟献殷勤，觉得蹦来蹦去那一只有点傻傻的。  
令Steve最担心的还是Bucky的身体，他同样有着血清的高消耗，但是营养不够，加上精神状态比较低迷，一直都是重逢那天一样消瘦，原本结实的肌肉只剩下薄薄一层贴在身上，抱起来甚至能感觉到肋骨。如果可以Steve真想一天一头牛把Bucky喂得长点肉，挫败感让他有些无奈，Bucky还一副事不关己的样子，压根就不理解为什么要在意自己的身体。  
快一个星期了，Bucky的伤口恢复情况不太乐观，由于只打了一次针，这两天伤口愈合的速度明显慢了下来，尤其是左臂，必须要不断地换药，否则就会化脓发炎。Bucky面对伤痛麻木的样子让Steve心疼不已，从前哪怕是擦破了皮Bucky都要半开玩笑地找到他嚎半天，大叫着“Stevie我要死了！”如今面对左臂巨大的断面，眉头都没皱过一下。  
天知道Steve有多么期待Bucky能对他喊喊疼，耍个小性子，在换药的时候踢他一脚夸张地喊Steve你要谋杀我吗。  
Steve清楚地知道有些东西一去不复返，他也不应该用回忆束缚自己和Bucky，但是有时候记忆就是这么不讲道理，尤其是加强了四倍的大脑，从来不会在这种事情上放美国队长一马。每次换药的时候Steve都会执着地询问Bucky哪里疼，需不需要再轻一些，但是Bucky一直都是面无表情地摇头，缓缓眨眼看着自己身上骇人的伤口。  
他可以熟练拆装任何枪械，执行最复杂的高强度暗杀任务，分清每一种炸药的成分，却无法说出自己身体的不适。Steve只好拿出所有的细心，照顾到每一处伤口。  
他还是想试试给Bucky打一针的，再这样下去Steve真的害怕Bucky会垮掉。但是一想到Bucky会恐惧紧张，他又下不了决心。Bucky已经十分依赖他，Steve不愿意Bucky委屈自己就为了顺从他的意思。  
可是芝麻糊和肉汤并没有办法补充足够的体力，Bucky根本没办法精神起来，只能减少活动来保持体力。  
连着两个晚上Steve都在纠结这件事情，而Bucky在他怀里看了好几部不错的日本动画电影，都是温柔的情节和画面。

开始放第三遍《龙猫》的时候，Bucky感受到Steve的欲言又止，便抬起头看他，疑惑地眨眨眼。  
Steve望着他，调整了一下肩膀让他回到最舒服的位置，然后斟酌着问：“记得之前的平衡血清的药吗？”Bucky点点头。  
“如果再打一针，伤口会好得更快。”  
Bucky右手僵硬了一下，然后移开视线，又点点头。只要是Steve希望的，他都愿意做。Steve最怕的就是他这个样子委屈自己，但是再拖下去恐怕情况会恶化，他只能硬着心从沙发底下拽出药箱，放在腿上让Bucky看里面的东西。  
“都是这几天你用过的药，是不是？”他拿出一个注射器，Bucky躲了躲，但还是没有远离他。Steve用酒精棉球擦了擦Bucky的小臂，柔声说：“就疼一下，好吗？”  
Bucky移开了实现，胳膊乖乖地搭在Steve手上。  
针尖碰到皮肤的时候他猛地抖了一下，完全清醒的状态下他还是如此恐惧针头。Bucky死死咬着嘴唇才没有一拳打在Steve的腹部。  
Steve的手很稳，动作利索，没有什么痛感就结束了，他按着针眼，一手扳过Bucky的脸，看见他额头上的冷汗和咬出血的下唇，自责得不得了。  
“对不起Buck，”Steve把他紧紧搂在怀里，搓着他的后背，“对不起。”  
Bucky沉默地摇摇头，他知道这和九头蛇打进他身体里的神经毒素不同，Steve给他的会让他好受一些。  
这对于Steve来说是糟糕的一天，Bucky一直沉默着，疲惫地出神，不愿意吃东西喝水，只是盯着电视屏幕发呆。  
Steve只能抱着他，时不时说几句话，看着他眼皮打架渐渐睡去。  
他真的希望Bucky能骂他一句，哪怕是抱怨也好。但是没有，Bucky只是沉默地承受了，然后带着残酷的记忆陷落回可怕的曾经。


	10. Moment 10 画册与回忆与伤痕

Bucky路过没有关上门的书房时，看到Steve书桌上有一个线圈本。看上去很旧了，而且有一点莫名的眼熟。Steve最近心情特别好，因为那次打了针之后，Bucky的伤口恢复快了很多，最严重的左臂也开始结痂了，而且他能吃下一点点固体食物。  
现在Steve正系着围裙窝在小厨房里研究菜谱，Bucky不知道自己为什么走进了书房，翻开那个本子。  
画。  
劣质的铅笔，颜色已经模糊了，但是从线条看得出来画的人非常认真。  
Bucky怔怔地看着一页一页的画，每一页画的都是同一个人，有年轻的小伙子，骄傲帅气的军官，戴着面具金属臂端着枪的……他。  
都是他。  
原来他和Steve的Bucky长得这么像吗？Bucky不知为什么，心里稍微有点失落，像是一直以来不太真实的想法突然被证实了一样，让他有些不知所措。  
他轻轻摸了摸一张画的边缘，穿着军官服的Bucky看上去阳光又自信，整个人就像个太阳一样耀眼。Bucky低头看看自己缠着纱布消瘦的身体，还有伤痕累累的手，小心地把画本合上，一回头看见Steve站在门口，吓得一哆嗦，本子就掉到了地上。  
Steve慢慢走过来，却好像没看见那个本子一样，而是握住他的手，皱着眉问：“有没有伤到？”Bucky愣愣地摇头。Steve松了一口气，弯腰捡起那个本子，然后拉着Bucky走到沙发旁坐下。一回头发现Bucky看上去有点紧张，Steve没忍住笑了一声，Bucky猛地抬头看向他，他赶紧把本子摊开放在Bucky的膝盖上。  
“是几十年之前一直画到现在的，你可以随便看，这个本子还是你送给我的圣诞礼物。”  
Bucky小心用手指碰了碰老化的纸张，抿着嘴唇盯着画。Steve知道在感到为难或者困惑的时候Bucky会习惯性地抿着嘴，幅度不大，只是看上去很无辜。Steve耐心地等他看，似乎这个奔波各地拯救世界的超级英雄生命中只有眼前人和厨房里炖着的奶油蘑菇汤。  
奶油的香味弥漫开来，让空气都是香甜温暖的，Steve特地加了一些Bucky爱吃的马苏里拉芝士，所以慢慢熬出来才更好吃。  
Bucky沉浸在令人放松困倦的气氛中，缓缓眨着眼，几个画面在脑海中闪过，稍纵即逝。好像是冬天的公园，很冷，他抱着挺大的本子，跑向一个眼睛比蓝宝石还要亮的小个子。  
“圣诞快乐Stevie！换一个新本子，说不定就能给你带来点桃花运呢哈哈哈哈！”他听见自己这么说。

Bucky猛地弹起来，缩到沙发夹角里浑身发抖，本子哐当一声掉在地上。  
疼。  
鞭子。  
电击。  
不能想起来。  
不能让他们知道。  
他们会伤害Steve。  
Bucky喘不过气来了，他听见自己嘶哑的呻吟。Steve靠过去把他扣进怀里，Bucky在触碰到Steve的时候剧烈地挣扎起来，发出受伤的野兽一样的嘶喊。Steve没有放开他，他永远不会放开他了，于是Steve吻着他的头发，在他耳边低声说：“嘘……没事了，Buck，没人会伤害你，这里只有我，这里是安全的，你知道我不会允许任何人伤害你了对吗？嘘……乖，我们不看了，吃点东西好不好？”  
在Steve低沉的安慰中Bucky逐渐停止了颤抖，埋着头缩在Steve怀里，过了很久才哑着嗓子小声问：“对不起，让你失望了，是吗？”  
“怎么会？”Steve拨开他额前被冷汗打湿的碎发，“我还要祈祷你不怪我把你画的难看呢。”  
“不能让他们……知道，”Bucky喃喃道，“不能想。”  
Steve心疼死了，摸摸他的侧脸，轻声问：“不能让谁知道什么？”  
“Steve，”Bucky艰难地说，眼神有些涣散，“不能告诉他们，他们会伤害他的。”  
Steve把他抱得更紧了，眼睛埋在他的肩窝里，这样没人能看见美国队长的泪水。Bucky听见Steve笑着说：“他变得很厉害了，伙计，没有谁能伤到他。但是全世界仍然只有你永远在照顾他，只有你。”Steve很平静，但不知道为什么，Bucky从他的笑声里听出了哭腔。  
这是这么久以来Bucky说话最多的一天，但也是Steve最难过的一天。他一直在保护我，Steve默默地想，哪怕所有人都以为我刀枪不入的时候，他还是在保护我，就像现在一样。  
神吸了一口气，Steve抬起头，细细地擦干净了Bucky刚才害怕到湿润的眼角，微笑着说：“我们慢慢来，Bucky，你只需要让我对你好就够了。”Bucky似懂非懂地望着他，然后吸了吸鼻子，觉得奶油的味道很香。  
Steve大笑：“我真是饿坏了，你觉得现在开饭怎么样？”  
Bucky点了点头，低头时看见自己肩膀上被Steve的眼泪打湿的一小块布料。但是Steve神情轻松正常，还冲他眨了眨眼，然后进厨房折腾了不一会儿就端出来两大碗香喷喷的奶油蘑菇汤，他的那一份里面加了一点肉松。  
餐桌旁Bucky习惯坐在靠近门口的位置，所以Steve就在那个位置上铺了坐垫和靠背，并且把Bucky的餐具放在桌子上，能让他自己想吃东西的时候随手拿到。喝着蘑菇汤，Bucky打定主意要做一个更加像曾经的Bucky一样的人，他会学会努力，他看的出来Steve有多么想念那个完美的Bucky，他只想让Steve真心地笑出来，而不是像现在这样永远带着悲伤。  
组织了很久语言，他抬起头冲Steve笑了一下，说：“嘿Steve，记得提醒我写一张每天都要喝这个汤的便条。”说完Bucky就后悔了，听上去僵硬虚假，和他遍体鳞伤苍白瘦削的状态压根不符合，只显得滑稽。  
Steve在他开口的时候就意识到了Bucky想要做什么，他低低笑了一声，然后放下勺子走过去，摸摸Bucky的右手，说：“别这样，Bucky，别委屈自己。”  
“你喜欢。”Bucky在某些方面该死的固执，这和美国队长格外契合。  
“不，”Steve认真地看着他，“我喜欢的是你，不论你是什么样的。我的生命里没有更加重要的人。”  
Bucky抿着嘴轻轻碰了一下Steve的手背，Steve赶紧像得到指令的大狗一样张开双臂把Bucky圈在怀里。Bucky喜欢他的拥抱，他还奢求什么呢？Steve满足地闭上眼睛，直到汤需要再热一次才放开了Bucky。

晚上睡觉的时候Bucky很自然地在Steve怀里找到了最舒服的位置团进去，然后闻着Steve身上沐浴液和特有的香味，眨了眨眼，问：“我是Bucky，是吗？”  
Steve低头闻着他的头发，微笑着说：“是的。在想什么？”  
“很多……陌生的事情，我们很小。”Bucky打了个哈欠。  
Steve抬手调整了一下枕头，说：“嗯，我们从十几岁就成了最好的朋友，那时候都还小。我特别容易生病，一直都是你在照顾我，明明也是个孩子，却能熬好几天等到我病愈。”  
Bucky没有说话，但是Steve从他平稳的呼吸能感觉到他并不反感这些关于过去的话。于是Steve继续说：“后来我参加了实验，注射血清……”听见实验两个字Bucky明显绷紧了身体，他赶紧解释：“是为了帮我，我很感激的实验。总之我变得强壮了，能够保护更多的人。”但是没能保护你。Steve把最苦涩的一句话咽回去，觉得五脏六腑都灼烧着。  
他最后只是说：“不过你总是比我成熟，至少不会因为一点小打击就颓废消极，多大的麻烦好像都难不倒你。”  
Bucky被他的体温暖得迷迷糊糊的，听到这句话含糊地嗯了一声，软软地附和着睡着了。Steve被他可爱到了，又不舍得闹醒他，就收了收胳膊，确认被子把人严严实实裹上了，轻声说：“晚安，Bucky。”  
他很少真正睡着，一个是因为看着Bucky好不容易露出平静的神情舍不得睡，另一个就是Bucky每天都会不断地做噩梦，受损的大脑让他无法摆脱混乱的记忆和猝不及防的痛苦。  
这个时候Steve总能第一时间用最温柔的方式叫醒他，然后一下一下捏着他的后颈，把他结结实实搂在怀里低声安慰，直到他再次睡着。  
褪去了攻击外壳的Bucky变得脆弱，无法用暴力和愤怒面对恐惧和痛苦时，他最需要的就是一个温柔的Steve了，可以给他软软的被子，好吃的汤，温暖的怀抱，还有不会离开的许诺。


	11. Moment 11 记事本与雪与失而复得

慢慢地，药剂和黑芝麻糊帮助Bucky好起来。他至少没有继续疯狂地掉体重了，伤口逐渐开始脱痂，露出粉红色的皮肤。Steve的书桌现在划成了两半，Bucky拥有了有抽屉的那一半桌子和一个黑色硬皮本，手感很好，Steve说他可以把想到的事情——曾经的或者现在的——都写在上面——如果不想对别人说的话。  
不过Bucky能看出他接过本子时Steve没藏住的一点点失落，拥有属于自己东西的想法让他愉快了一下。除去第一次落笔之前的茫然，总的来说还是很顺利的，虽然太久没有写字写出来的东西几乎看不出来是什么，但是能够拿起笔还是让他心里多了点让他踏实的东西。  
第一天他写了Steve温暖的怀抱和好吃的奶油蘑菇汤——多做这种香浓的汤是他继黑芝麻糊之后提出的第二个要求，Steve快要开心疯了。  
他很喜欢把Steve做的事情写下来，Bucky承认自己反应比较慢，好几次他都要认真地把Steve说的话记下来，然后用几个小时的时间去琢磨清楚到底是什么意思。  
比如Steve一直在强调的“保护”“安全”“没事了”，但是这几个词Bucky觉得无比陌生，所以他需要把它们写下来然后看着本子好好想，虽然有时候会有些脸红，但是他还是喜欢Steve说过的每一句没什么创意的安慰。  
总能把他从绝望的深渊中强拽出来。  
“我的情况……”一次写着东西时趴在桌上睡着了，噩梦中惊醒，Bucky抱着本子，走到坐在沙发上的Steve面前，有些犹豫地问，“是不是真的很糟糕？”  
Steve把他拉到怀里，左右摇晃着：“你一直都很好，只是需要一点点照顾而已。就像你照顾我一样，对吗？”  
Bucky闭上眼睛，他总能在Steve的怀里放松下来然后睡着，运气好的话甚至能梦到可以忍受的内容。Steve轻轻摸了一下Bucky眼底明显的青黑，微笑着说：“你看，这么短的时间里你已经恢复得很快了，比我还要勇敢。”  
在Steve怀里拱了拱调整姿势，Bucky吸吸鼻子闻到Steve身上类似于松香的温暖味道，闭上眼睛放心地睡了。  
一切都会好起来的，Steve望向窗外的雪默默地想，他的Bucky从来都是坚强到让人心疼，他总能挺过任何苦痛。而Steve知道，自己要做的只是耐心和照顾就够了，然后让时间和平静的生活淡化Bucky经历过的漫长折磨。  
Steve头一次这么自私地希望自己能把Bucky藏在一个没有人能见到的地方，没有指责没有伤害，只有朝夕相对的平安喜乐。

“下雪了。”Bucky看着窗外，哆嗦一下裹紧身上的毯子。Steve端着热可可坐下，拉过Bucky冰凉的右手揣进怀里捂着，点点头说：“幸好秋天换了暖气片，不过如果你想出去呼吸一下新鲜空气的话……”  
“不！”Bucky突然打断他，低着头，侧脸绷紧，“不，不要出去。”  
Steve赶紧抱住他：“好的，不出去，家里肯定比外面舒服多了不是吗？我们可以尝试一下新的游戏，虽然我从来都弄不懂那些电子产品。”  
Bucky闷闷地坐在那里，抱着膝盖，眼睛盯住墙角出神。Steve挺后悔，后知后觉想到当年Bucky在雪地里生不如死的三天三夜，他死的心都有了。走进厨房抽了自己一巴掌，Steve打起精神深呼吸了一次，在心里默念冷静放松。  
在对待Bucky上，Steve知道自己有时候会过度紧张，但是他真的不舍得Bucky再承受一丝一毫的伤害了，哪怕是回忆都不行。等到他走出去，看见Bucky静静地望着他，然后抬了抬手，他赶紧大步跨过去把人塞进怀里，听见Bucky小声发出了满足的哼声。  
就像一只放下警惕的大猫。  
这个比喻把Steve逗笑了，Bucky感觉到他胸口在震动，抬头莫名其妙看着他，Steve赶紧咳嗽一声：“我们应该把热可可喝掉，快凉了。”  
“可以出去，”就在Steve伸手去拿杯子的时候，Bucky突然说，“如果你想的话……可以，我没事。”  
Steve叹了一口气，捏捏Bucky的肩膀说：“咱们说好了不是吗？不可以为了我委屈自己，你开心舒服是最重要的，不想出去我们就在家里，多久都好。”  
自己开心等于Steve开心这个逻辑，Bucky还是有些难以理解，他努力地琢磨了一会儿，还是决定最简单地做让Steve开心的事情。拥抱会让他开心，自己吃东西会让他开心，想起从前的事情会让他开心，出门会让他开心。前两者太简单，第三项做不到，所以Bucky觉得陪他出门很好，至少可以报答一下他照顾了自己这么久。  
所以Bucky猛地站起来，吓了Steve一跳之后走到门口打开门，回头看着Steve。那双固执的灰蓝色眼睛实在让人无法拒绝，Steve叹了一口气，进屋拿了大衣围巾手套，把Bucky全副武装之后捏捏他的耳垂，说：“你……开心就行，不喜欢的话就回来，好吗？”  
Bucky点了点头。他怕雪，但是有Steve在，他觉得没有那么害怕了。

很久没有出门，冰凉的空气钻进鼻孔让Bucky哆嗦了一下，但是很舒服，是干净的味道。门前的雪堆得比较多，一层铺在台阶上，毕竟Steve一直守在Bucky身边寸步不离，当然没有心思考虑扫雪这种太日常的活动。Bucky走了几步到门口，停住，他能感受到身边Steve紧张的情绪，就好像一不留神他就会跑掉。Bucky想了想，侧过头问：“要不要把我……锁起来？”  
Steve愣了一下，然后皱着眉头握住Bucky的手，有点用力：“不，Buck，我永远不会那么做，不管你想做什么，想去哪里，我都会支持你。”  
Bucky垂着头想，Steve忽略掉心中的压抑，看Bucky迷茫的样子只能开解自己无论如何Bucky是相信他的，这就够了。于是Steve指指院子：“正好没有铲雪，想不想堆个雪人？咱们小时候到了冬天只有这一项娱乐了。”当然还有打雪仗，不过Bucky从来都没有尽兴过，因为那时Steve太瘦弱，Bucky生怕他发烧，连户外都不许他多待。  
想到Bucky曾经霸道又得意洋洋的样子，Steve微笑了一下，他到了冬天总是生病，而Bucky总是细心周到的，会带各种各样的玩具和画本来找他，就为了让他不那么无聊。  
我们曾经有过的，现在都会再有。  
Steve觉得自己越来越孩子气了。  
“你从来不让我多玩雪，说是一下子就生病了，你还要请假来照顾我，”Steve粗略地堆了两个雪球，“现在我终于能报复一下了。”  
Bucky站在旁边看着Steve额头上冒出汗，他笑得那么开心，不亦乐乎地忙活着，就像个撒欢的大金毛。眼前的雪地，枯枝，难看的雪人，闪闪发光的金发串成让Bucky难以移开视线的开关。突然什么东西从Bucky脑海中一闪而过，Bucky怔怔地说：“哮喘。”  
这个词就像有魔法一样，Steve的动作瞬间停滞了，然后手里的雪球砸在地上，他慢慢回过头，眼中是震惊和小心翼翼。  
“是的，Bucky，”Steve的声音在抖，“小时候我的哮喘特别严重。”  
“画画。”Bucky低下头咕哝了一声，Steve听见了，他踉跄着走过来，猛地把Bucky抱进怀里。  
Bucky犹豫了一下右手抬起来轻轻拍了拍他的背，然后艰难地说：“我……在地牢，你变强壮了，很高……火车，没抓住……”  
Steve的脸埋在Bucky温暖的肩窝上，他听着Bucky的话，闷吼了一声，嚎啕大哭。


	12. Moment 12 飘渺的希望与冰淇淋吐司

屋子里很暖和，沙发上Bucky被Steve几乎是勒在怀里动弹不得的，外面半成品的丑雪人看上去有点寂寞但是又挺安详。  
Steve喘着粗气，眼泪打湿了Bucky的衣领。Bucky不知道该说什么，他只是记起了一些片段，这些片段都在叫嚣着告诉他他就是Steve心心念念的Bucky，但矛盾的是那些片段又那么遥远，让他感到陌生和恐惧，明明是自己的记忆，却有着不可忽视的格格不入之感，这让Bucky心慌。他知道Steve渴求的是那个善良勇敢，爽朗迷人的Bucky，而他不是，七十年前就不是了，那个听上去完美无缺的人除了回忆什么都没给他留下——甚至回忆都是破碎的。  
Bucky看见了自己残破不堪的肮脏灵魂，上面沾满了鲜血和死亡，还有屈服于罪恶的证据。他想，Steve可能疯了，才会以为他值得被如此温柔地对待。  
这时候他突然听见Steve带着鼻音说：“我知道你没有全部想起来，哪怕想起来，很多事情也回不去了。”  
Bucky心里一紧，觉得这就是终点了。他静静地等着Steve杀了他或者把他赶走……还是杀了他吧，外面的一切都那么冰冷，让他疲惫不堪。  
然而他听见Steve说：“但是都不要紧，不管你做过什么，变成什么样。之前在河里你救了我的命，是现在的你救的，所以我一辈子都是你的，与从前无关。”就像在说服Bucky，也在说服自己。  
Bucky摸了摸他后背上结实的肌肉，缓缓眨着眼，说：“那不是我，Steve，我是个怪物，不应该活下来。”  
Steve捧着他的脸，看着那双湿润的灰蓝眸子和长长的睫毛，忽然笑了：“你只是装作一个怪物来保护自己，Buck，真正的你从来都在，他们永远没办法击溃你，所以你才会……”  
“他们做到了！”Bucky突然激动起来，提高了声音向后缩去，抱着膝盖埋着头说，“我是资产，是武器，杀人，清洗……是我的错……我没有死，是我的错……”  
“嘘，嘘……”Steve一下一下捏着他紧绷的后颈，五内俱焚，轻声说，“不是你的错，Bucky，那些都不是你的错。你坚持了太久，太累了，所以他们能够伤害你，你是我的英雄，对吗？你一直在拯救我，现在也是，你什么都没有做错。”  
也许是Steve低沉的声音太让人安稳，Bucky紧绷的身体放松了些，允许Steve把他搂住。Steve吻了吻他的发顶，柔软的棕发就像Bucky一样脆弱。Steve用拇指抹去他眼角的泪痕，哄道：“我们去吃点好吃的，怎么样？今天街上人特别少，就像特地留给我们的一样。”  
许久，Bucky点了点头，闷闷地说：“甜的。”  
“好，”Steve笑着帮他围上围巾，“去吃甜的东西。” 

出门对于Bucky来说是艰难的，走在街上一定会与陌生人擦肩而过，Bucky浑身紧绷，瞳孔紧缩，Steve一只手搭在他的腰侧，时不时微微低头跟他说几句话分散一下注意力。不过Bucky依旧非常紧张，任何响动都会让他吓一跳，Steve心疼地想：真是累坏他了。  
幸运的是只需要走一条街就有一家非常不错的甜品店，里面有各种各样Steve叫不出名字的甜品，让他有点眼晕。但是看到Bucky好奇和期待的眼神，他就咬咬牙推开了那扇粉色装饰的玻璃门。里面坐了两桌人，都是年轻的女孩子，看见两个男的走进来好几个人抬头看了一眼，还有一个兴奋到满脸通红。  
Steve不想Bucky受到影响，就把他半圈在怀里，侧身挡住好奇的视线，让Bucky能够安静地挑想吃的东西。  
但是Bucky面无表情盯着餐牌半晌，突然抬脚往门口走去。Steve赶紧跟上，拦住他，柔声问：“怎么了？不喜欢这里？”  
Bucky摇摇头，看上去很紧张也很难过。  
Steve反应过来他最不擅长应付选择，这会让他焦虑和无助。于是Steve牵着他坐到角落的位置，让他坐在里面，冲服务生招招手。服务生捧着菜单跑过来，Steve礼貌地点点头接过菜单，说：“我们慢慢选，挑好了再告诉你。”  
“好的先生。”服务生不废话，转身走了，这让Bucky松了一口气。  
“我们可以慢慢看，想待到什么时候都可以，家可跑不了。”Steve翻开菜单放到Bucky面前，鼓励地捏捏他的手腕，“如果拿不定主意，我们可以多点一些，反正吃得下，或者下次来。”  
“下次？”Bucky眨了眨眼，低头去看菜单。  
Steve微笑着碰了碰他的发梢：“只要你喜欢，来多少次都可以。”  
Bucky知道自己看上去很糟糕，苍白虚弱，就像个病入膏肓的家伙出来散步，他不明白为什么Steve这么执着地把他当成正常人看待。但是“下次”的承诺让他很开心，因为他喜欢这家店里空气中甜甜的味道。  
犹豫了快半个小时，他才指了指一个图片，上面是浇了蜂蜜的吐司方包加上一圈冰淇淋球。Steve喝了口水，说：“不错的选择，再来几个三明治怎么样？”Bucky点点头。  
吐司上得很快，散发着香甜热气的吐司被考得外酥里嫩，周围的冰淇淋五颜六色看上去就让人胃口大开。Bucky拿起小叉子，非常期待地看了Steve一眼，Steve知道他在等待许可，只好拍拍他的手背说：“想做什么都可以，Bucky，不需要管我。”  
Bucky叉起一小块面包放进嘴里，眯起眼睛看上去像吃到了鱼的猫。Steve也拿起叉子，笑着说：“蘸着冰淇淋应该会更好吃。”Bucky这么做了，当下决定把这个东西列为每天必吃。

走出甜品店的时候天色已经晚了，街上的人有点多，Steve护着Bucky空荡荡的左侧，帮他细细地掖好围巾。Bucky抬眼看着他，眼神平和，带着点水汽，有放下防备后的慵懒。Steve真想把他乖乖的样子拍下来设成手机屏保——只能想想而已。  
快要到家的时候，突然有一个高中生样子的小姑娘跑到了他们面前，Bucky僵了一下，Steve赶紧捏捏他的手安抚。  
“抱歉打扰你们啦，”小姑娘看上去很活泼，“我觉得你们是很可爱的一对，我能给你们照张相吗？不会发到网上的。”  
“一对？”Bucky疑惑地小声重复了一遍，Steve赶紧说：“不，你误会了……而且我们不方便照相，不好意思。”小姑年看上去有点失望，不过还是挥手跟他们道别了。  
Bucky一路上都低着头不说话，回到家坐下，Steve煮了一小锅热牛奶，加上枫糖浆和核桃碎，是Bucky最喜欢的吃法——Steve自己靠着敏锐的观察力研究出来的。Steve最喜欢看Bucky捧着杯子喝得双颊微微鼓起的可爱样子，但是今天他明显心情比较低落。摩挲着杯子的把手，Bucky在Steve坐下的时候突然问：“什么叫‘一对’？”  
Steve觉得他遇到了从醒来面对混乱世界以来最大的危机。  
他知道自己必须字斟句酌，因为他爱了Bucky七十年，但是这其中没有任何一年他考虑过让Bucky知道。从Bucky应对女生的机灵与魅力四射，他早就知道他是喜欢女孩的，那些温柔和迷人之处都是Bucky的习惯和无意识流露，Steve一直都知道。  
“是朋友的意思，”Steve尽量自然地笑了一下，“是朋友。”  
本来Steve以为Bucky会松一口气，但是没有，Bucky的眼神变得有点迷茫，盯着杯子里的牛奶，眼睛慢慢眨着，睫毛忽闪忽闪，看上去有点可怜。  
然后他站起身走进房间里，头一次关上了门，Steve看着关上的门惊讶地愣了一会儿，然后忍不住笑了出来。  
什么都不重要，Steve想通了，只要Bucky在他身边，就什么都不重要，他已经是世界上最幸福的人了。  
敲了敲门，Steve忍着笑意问：“Bucky，晚上吃咖喱鸡肉焗饭怎么样？”然后他听见床上翻身的声音，带着点不情愿的脚步声，和慢吞吞的开门声。Bucky总是带着水光的眼睛出现在眼前的时候，Steve用了非常大的努力才没有吻上去。  
“芝士，”Bucky闷闷地说，“焗饭。”然后慢慢地把额头顶在了Steve结实的胸膛上。  
Steve心里炸开烟花一样乱跳，他紧紧把Bucky揉进怀里，脸贴着他的头发，说：“好，放多多的芝士。”  
说完了Steve没有放手，因为Bucky右手抓着他的衣摆没有松开，况且他也完全不想松手。两个人就这样在门口拥抱着，好像突然心里被寒风吹到麻木的一块同时颤动了，牵连起几十年的生离死别。


	13. Moment 13 年轻老古董的“约会”

“约会？”Steve在听到Bucky说出这两个字的时候十分惊讶，他没有想到Bucky无法理解这个词的意思，这又让他为Bucky脱离正常的几十年生活感到难过了很久。  
Steve耐心地解释：“约会就是……两个互相喜欢的人，花一些时间在一起，做点别人看了感觉没什么意思的事情。”Bucky眨了眨眼：“就像，现在？”  
现在指的是Bucky窝在Steve的怀里，舒舒服服喝着半杯橙汁，电视上放着动物世界。  
Steve把否认的话咽了回去，垂下眼温柔地看着Bucky头顶翘起来的棕发，微微一笑说：“也可以这么理解，不过很多人喜欢在外面约会。”他感觉到Bucky僵硬了一下，赶紧补充：“我觉得在家里待着比什么都好。”  
“可以去吗？”Bucky却问，“出去的……约会。”  
Steve不知道Bucky为什么突然对约会感兴趣，但是他最不擅长的就是拒绝怀里这个人，从七八十年前到现在。所以他回答：“当然可以，只要是你想要的。我能问问为什么突然想约会吗？”  
Bucky盯着玻璃杯，过了很久才说：“画的背面，写了‘约会’，你和Bucky。”  
Steve差点跳起来。他这才想起自己的确画过一张画，那是在Bucky照顾了他一个晚上撑不住睡着之后，他画下了嘟着嘴睡觉的Bucky，然后抱着一点不敢让任何人察觉的心思，在画的背面写上“对我而言，这已经是最棒的约会了。”那张画夹在书里没舍得扔，竟然被Bucky看到了，Steve不知道该拿出什么表情。  
“那是……那不是约会，”Steve艰难地解释，“是我……心血来潮随手写的一句话而已，你当时累坏了，照顾我很久，我非常感动，所以没有注意用词。”  
Bucky听了他的解释，没有像Steve想象的那样松一口气，反而是沉默了挺久，然后闷闷地嗯了一声。Steve完全受不了让Bucky不开心，于是蹭蹭他的发顶，哄道：“那咱们去约会好不好？就做点很多人都做的事情，让你体验一下。”  
事实上，Bucky觉得自己要的太多了。他早就学会了忍受痛苦和折辱，压制一切的需求，因为哪怕是最基本的生理需求都会被Hydra用来作为惩罚的手段，所以他不敢有任何的渴望。但是Steve让他松懈了，在不知不觉间竟然开始对食物或者别的什么事情有了自己的想法，这在从前是绝对不被允许的。我要的太多了，Bucky想，所以Steve才会那么困扰。  
但是那幅画不知怎么在他脑海里激起了涟漪，让他甚至有些赌气地想拥有画中那个人拥有过的。模糊而陌生的记忆总是将他生生撕裂，那个Steve熟知的Bucky让现在遍体鳞伤的冬日战士无地自容。但是Bucky真的很想努力变成Steve记忆中的那个人，他自己麻木冰冷残缺不全，假装成Steve思念了这么多年的人是他能给Steve最大的报答了。  
所以他试着提出要求，说出自己想吃什么，哪怕每次开口都让他条件反射地浑身发抖。所以他想做一做Steve的Bucky做过的事情，说不定真的能让Steve开心一些，而不是让那双漂亮的水蓝色眼睛永远弥漫着悲伤。但是他还是搞砸了，这么简单的一件事都搞砸了，让Steve左右为难。  
于是Bucky说：“对不起。”  
Steve皱着眉头认真看着他的眼睛：“永远不要和我说对不起，Bucky，再这样我会生气的。”  
然后Bucky跪到了地上，露出一截苍白脆弱的脖颈。  
Steve胸口生疼，一把把他拉到怀里，说：“是我的错，Buck，是我的错，我永远不会生你的气。咱们去约会吧，就今天，去公园走走，然后吃布鲁克林最好吃的牛肉卷。”

Steve知道Bucky并不是真正想和他约会的意思，他甚至能猜到为什么一走室外，感知到他人存在就紧张得浑身僵硬的Bucky会提出出门约会的要求。  
只是想让他开心。  
意识到这一点的Steve不知道该哭还是该笑，哪怕是这样的情况下，依旧是Bucky在照顾着他，而他从来都是一个愣头青，连该怎么宠着自己爱的人都不得要领。  
Steve真的很无奈。  
他握住了Bucky微微发抖的手，轻轻掰开攥得死紧的拳头，帮他整了整围巾，说：“今天的太阳真好，是个少见的好天气。”然后指指公园的方向：“现在没什么人，想不想去公园坐坐？说不定还能吃到Heckle婆婆的椒盐圈。”Bucky望着公园，周围很安静，没有危险迫近的感觉，那个公园是开放的，看上去容易撤离。  
所以他点了点头。  
Steve看上去开心得像个二十出头的小伙子讨到了心上人的欢心，他仔细考虑了电影院过暗的光线和刺激太大的音效并不适合现在敏感的Bucky，所以他选了能带给Bucky安全感的开阔地带，十分适合观察四周——虽然这让他很无奈。  
果然工作日的下午公园里没什么人，几个街头画家坐在一起聊天，不远处有餐车，戴着鸭舌帽的服务生摊在车里打盹。  
Steve让Bucky先坐在长椅上，正好暖暖的阳光洒下来，Bucky低垂着的长睫毛都是闪闪发光的。Steve穿着普通的夹克和牛仔裤，Bucky穿了纯白的毛衣和呢子大衣，看上去倒是Bucky比较温和无辜一些。Steve看了看四周，摸摸Bucky的胳膊，说：“我去买点好吃的，等我一会儿？”  
Bucky点头，犹豫了一会儿，嘴角动了动像是努力做出一个微笑的表情。Steve低下头开心地笑出声，伸手轻轻在Bucky的嘴角上刮了一下，像是偷走了那个微笑。  
Bucky愣了一下，别开脸，耳尖稍微有点红。  
虽然这样的Bucky太可爱，但是要适可而止，于是Steve一步三回头走向餐车，打算买点巧克力和三明治，看到的人都会奇怪这个人怎么会笑得像个傻子。但是他刚敲一下窗口，眼神就冷却了下来。  
“有什么能为您服务的，帅气的先生？也许为您的伴侣在巧克力上加一颗果酱爱心？”里面服务生嚼着口香糖弹了一下鸭舌帽沿，露出让人无法忽视的美貌。  
“你不应该出现在这里。”Steve面无表情说道。  
Natasha耸耸肩，熟练地把两个牛肉三明治放进微波炉加热，说：“放松，队长，你应该庆幸是我看着你们俩，如果是任何一个别的什么人，你需要对付的可不只是容易流到手上的蛋黄酱。”  
她吹破了一个泡泡，把三明治递给Steve，说：“你知道那有多让人恼火吗？我建议用纸巾包着。”  
Steve没有接，两个人僵持片刻，Natasha笑了：“还是老样子，太固执了。你应该知道我和你一样是通缉犯吧？可能比你还要惨一点，毕竟在你睡觉的几十年里，我和你亲爱的中士一样惹恼了不少大人物。”  
“这不好笑，Romanov，”Steve回头看了一眼看向自己的Bucky，微微笑了一下，回过头，“这时候我不能允许任何打扰。”  
“不是打扰，是提醒，”Natasha撑着窗口向前探身出来，“你可爱的Barnes中士逃跑得没有那么干净，留下了不少尾巴，我奉献了不知道多少个美容觉解决了大半，但是你可别以为九头蛇会因为你们想享受二人世界而放弃。”  
“他们在找他，Captain，很生气的那种。”  
Steve看着她的眼睛，半晌，语气平常地说：“还要一板牛奶巧克力。”Natasha挑挑眉，没有再说什么，美国队长总有自己的想法和坚持，她只是完成了作为朋友的一个义务而已，接下来如何可由不得她这个局外人了。

Steve拿着三明治和巧克力往长椅走，却看见一个女孩站在他旁边，Steve隔了一段距离停下，四倍听力让他很清楚地知道这个女孩在说什么，应该是想坐在Bucky旁边，但是被拒绝了，还没有放弃的意思。  
“你看上去可不像是个拒绝女士的人，”那女孩妩媚一笑，伸手想摸一摸Bucky的胳膊，“我想……”  
就在女孩的指尖刚碰到Bucky的衣服时，他猛地站了起来，右手铁钳一样抓住了她的手腕。女孩痛得尖叫出声，Steve迅速跑过去，手里装着东西的塑料袋扔在地上，从后面抱着Bucky，覆着他的手说：“好了好了，我们松手，Buck，没事了，她什么都没有做对吗？没关系……”Bucky终于松了手，但是浑身仍在剧烈地颤抖着。  
Steve充满歉意地对那个女孩说：“抱歉，我的朋友不太喜欢别人碰他……需要去医院吗？我们会出医药费的。”  
那个女孩愤怒地捂着发红的手腕，大声说：“这么神经质的人就不要出门啊！刚才他差点扭断我的手！”然后拿起包愤愤地走了。  
Steve没有管她，扶着Bucky坐下后发现Bucky浑身都是僵硬的，就紧紧搂着他，一下一下轻轻拍他的背，柔声说：“都过去了，Bucky，你看，什么事情都没有发生对不对？咱们特别安全，你是安全的，都过去了……”  
直到Steve口干舌燥，Bucky才慢慢止住了颤抖。他用右臂环着自己，深深埋着头，是抗拒外界一切的自我保护模样。  
Steve拿回吃的，重新把他抱进怀里，握住他冰冷的手，脸贴着他的额头说：“三明治特别香，要不要趁热吃一点？你肯定饿了，咱们都是名副其实的大胃王。”  
Bucky没有回答，只是又往Steve怀里缩紧了些。Steve说：“这不是你的错。”Bucky僵了一下，Steve知道自己猜中了。  
“一切都不是你的错，Bucky，你只是需要时间而已。”Steve上下搓了搓他的胳膊。  
过了一会儿，Bucky闷闷地说：“但是我给你找麻烦了，这一切。”  
“没有，不是麻烦，”Steve微微侧头看着他的眼睛，“你受了很多伤，Buck，一切都是伤害你的人的错。”  
“他们有很多人，”Bucky小声说，“很多人，很久，没有停下，他们是对的。”  
几十年形成的条件反射和思维定势难以打破，Bucky这样用自我谴责来支撑残破的生命，让Steve难过到生不如死。Steve捧着Bucky的脸，慢慢地，认真地说：“不，Bucky，那些人都是人渣，恶棍，他们伤害你太久，让你以为他们是正确的。但是你要记住你没有错，你受的伤害从来都不是应得，那些人必须受到惩罚。”  
Bucky努力地想要理解这段话，但是他的头开始疼了。所以他垂下眼帘避开Steve太过沉重的目光，说：“三明治。”Steve只好暂时放弃劝说，拿出快要凉了的三明治，撕开包装纸放到Bucky手里，对着自己那个咬了一大口。  
他告诉自己不能着急，Bucky拼上了一切九死一生褪去冬日战士凶狠的面具，好不容易跌跌撞撞回到了他的身边，现在的Bucky迷茫脆弱，失去了保护壳的他除了爱和关心什么都不需要承受。  
他已经非常努力了，Steve清楚Bucky为了让他开心到底多么辛苦，牛肉卷是个非常不错的奖励，不过还是买回家里来个电影之夜吧。


	14. Moment 14 黎明前

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警！提及曾经的强制嗯……，无细节描写，以后也不会有，给无法接受的小天使们鞠躬致歉，这一章是里程碑的最后一虐，保证，接下来各种甜】

Steve推着吱吱嘎嘎响个不停的购物车停在冰淇淋的柜台前，Bucky抬头看了他一眼。  
“买一点？我突然想吃了。”Steve用肩膀碰碰他，这个小混蛋完全不管自己苟延残喘的胃，偷偷把冰箱里的冰淇淋吃了个精光，然后胃疼到脸色发白的时候彻底被Steve剥夺了吃冰的东西的权利。  
调养了一段时间，加上Steve觉得现在Bucky看着冰淇淋柜的眼神可怜巴巴的像只小奶猫，就跟自己妥协了：Bucky没有什么多余的爱好，不就是喜欢甜的吗？偶尔吃一次没什么。  
于是Bucky确认了一下Steve鼓励的眼神，然后快速拿了好几盒不同口味的雪糕放进购物车里，生怕Steve改变主意一样。Steve忍不住微笑道：“每天只能吃一盒。”Bucky心不在焉地点点头，像是意识已经飘回柔软的沙发和毯子里了。  
又买了些肉和菜，Steve护着Bucky结账，后面推着车的小孩子打闹着，推车撞到两人，Bucky差点跳起来，猛地转过身。也许是他的眼神太锋利了，打闹的小孩子一动也不敢动，旁边的家长注意到，不满地说：“不就是被碰到了，这么凶干什么？”  
Steve转过身挡住Bucky，说：“女士，我的朋友只是被吓了一跳而已。”然后他听见那个母亲小声嘀咕了一句“死同性恋”。Steve动了一下，但是没有回头说什么。Bucky一直低着头沉默着，一路上都没有说话。  
Steve以为是自己给了Bucky比较轻的袋子伤了他的自尊心，刚想说点什么就听见Bucky说：“为什么她要骂我们？”  
心里最隐秘的渴望和念想被这么问出来，让Steve心跳加速了几秒钟。他面不改色说：“也许是恼羞成怒吧。”现在的Bucky肯定无法明白爱的含义，从前的Bucky在女孩子们中间如鱼得水，Steve早就知道这份沉甸甸的爱恋是要被自己带到坟墓里去的。  
见他不愿意说，Bucky也就不问了，但是心里存着个疑惑，加上上次路上那个想拍照的女孩说的话。

Steve找钥匙开门的时候，Bucky觉得自己应该道歉，因为Steve看上去有些失落，也许是他的错。但是就在他要开口的时候，突然感觉到不对劲，刻进骨子里的敏锐战斗本能让他几乎是瞬间就发现了有人在暗中。  
“Steve！”Bucky大吼了一声，刚把Steve推开，两个电击器就打在了他的身上。在Steve震怒的表情中他维持不了平衡跪倒在地，艰难地喘息抽搐着，电流碾过每条神经的熟悉疼痛让他害怕到脑子里一片空白。  
他想起来那个椅子，无法抗拒的命令，橡胶口塞，和通电前一秒的彻骨恐惧。  
然后他听见打斗的声音，Steve应该是把什么东西砸碎了，然后他落入Steve的怀抱，电击器被扯了下去。Bucky瞬间脱了力，满头冷汗，脸上一点血色都没有，眼神没有焦距，被梦魇彻底埋没。  
Steve眯起眼睛，看着全副武装围过来的九头蛇先遣部队，一个得意洋洋的胖子西装革履踱步上前，面带微笑。  
“上午好，队长，我相信我们从未见过面，我只是和您的朋友比较熟悉。自我介绍一下，我是冬日战士新任负责人，我叫……”  
他的话被Steve扔出去的鹅卵石打断了，虽然旁边的枪手把鹅卵石击碎在半空中。胖子吓得退了两步，眼神变得凶恶：“别这么粗鲁，英雄，你怀里的东西可是九头蛇的资产，我不希望有流血事件。”  
“资产”二字让Bucky剧烈地颤抖了一下，Steve咬着牙，一字一句说：“再这么叫他，我会让你看看什么叫真正的粗鲁。”  
那人耸耸肩，脖子上的肉起伏着十分恶心，但是他的语气无比诚恳：“您看，上一次好不容易回收完成，没想到清洗过程中出了点差错，冬日战士杀了不少人逃走了，我们的损失谁来弥补呢？”  
然后他打量了一下Steve护着Bucky的样子，啧啧两声：“你该不会真的爱着他吧，美国队长？这可不是你记忆里的完美情人，七十年里不知道多少Hydra和俄罗斯人上过他了，大家都知道冬日战士是最听话的娼妓——士兵最善于服从命令。”  
这段话让Steve耳朵里嗡的一声，他感觉到愤怒让血液开始沸腾了，双眼变得血红，能模糊看见那个胖子有些害怕地皱起了眉头。Bucky听见了那些话，而那个人说的是真的，除了任务和洗脑冰冻，控制他的人喜欢用这种最屈辱的方式击碎他所有可能存在的自尊。他们管那叫庆功宴，然后用各种各样的刑具和无情的侵犯贯穿他，让他感激任务和冰冻。  
他说过很多“Yes，sir”，带着血和令他呕吐的别人的液体。  
心里已经疲惫到没有除了麻木以外的感觉，他苦笑了一下，沙哑地说：“对不起，Steve……”他应该早点想起来，告诉Steve真相，也不至于在习惯了温暖后被Steve因为恶心而抛弃。但是下一秒他的眼睛被温暖的大手盖上了，这样的时刻在黑暗中被Steve的味道包裹，竟然让他感到安心。  
Steve轻柔地抱着Bucky站起来，把他轻轻放到门廊上还幸存着的藤椅上，上面有柔软的垫子和毛毯。在Bucky回来之后，Steve总是喜欢把所有东西弄得温暖柔软，Bucky喜欢这些，Steve看得出来，哪怕它们让他惶恐不安自觉不配拥有。  
“休息一会儿，Buck，等会儿我试试看做一个配冰淇淋的吐司。”  
好像这只是一个普通的日子，天气晴朗，两个人从超市回来，他懒懒地睡一觉，睁开眼就能闻到香甜的蜂蜜吐司的味道，院子里没有虎视眈眈的Hydra士兵，而只有落叶和没扫干净的雪。  
好像他真的可以不受到任何伤害。

但是不可能，他眼睁睁看着Steve冲上去，没有盾牌没有防弹衣，只是把拳头砸在了那个胖子的脸上，然后所有士兵举起枪，枪口对着Steve的各个要害。  
Steve的动作很干脆利落，长腿一扫就卸掉了几个人的武装，然后用枪的背带勒着一个人的脖子，把那个人当成肉盾，开枪扫射出去。一瞬间尘土飞扬，Bucky从来没有这么痛恨过自己的虚弱。他抓着栏杆，咬紧牙关满嘴是血，夺回身体的控制权后，几乎是不要命地扑倒了绕到后面将枪口对准Steve后心的士兵。  
Steve猛地转过头，喊了一句什么，但是Bucky没听清。那个士兵瞬间反应过来，Bucky一下子不习惯没有左臂的战斗，于是那个人没费什么力气就把Bucky压住了，枪托砸在他的断臂上、脸上、胸口上。就在Bucky眼前越来越模糊的时候，身上突然一轻，然后他就被一双结实的臂膀抱了起来。  
他好像听到很多声音，又好像只是幻觉。Bucky努力地眨着眼想看清，但是最终也只能看见Steve那双焦急绝望的蓝眼睛。  
别哭。  
Bucky想这么安慰一下他，但是一张嘴吐出来的都是血，Bucky只能断断续续地喘息着。  
“我说了你需要帮手，Cap，”Natasha踢碎了一个士兵的下颚，扬扬手中的手机，“Tony的医用直升机，他说只需要你帮他洗一个星期的袜子，就可以考虑原谅你。”  
Steve根本没听见这位天降神兵的俏皮话，他绝望地把嘴唇贴在Bucky的额头上，颤抖着说：“求你，Bucky，别睡，求你，别丢下我……”  
Bucky咳嗽着，艰难地笑了一下：“总要，总要有人看着你，的身后，不是吗。”然后他的意识模糊起来，天空中传来发动机的轰鸣。

Steve简直是黏在Bucky身上的，一秒钟都不能离开。两名医护人员必须要绕过这个大个子才能给Bucky连上氧气机打上针。  
Natasha跟着上了飞机，自动驾驶定好了目的地。她坐到一旁对Steve说：“Tony的大厦太显眼，我们先去瓦坎达，国王陛下已经知道了，手术已经准备好。”她看见Steve点了点头，但是她不确定队长究竟听进去多少。  
“他们居然对他做过……”Steve突然说，“他们居然那样伤害过他。”  
虽然Natasha不知道发生了什么，但是她还是叹了口气：“九头蛇的人，不管做过什么我都不会太惊讶，你也应该振作一点，队长，他需要你振作起来。”  
Steve握着Bucky冰凉无力的手，看着他微弱起伏着的胸口，觉得自己的每一下心跳都是痛不欲生。我还是什么都不懂的那个，Steve想，我根本想象不到Bucky承受过的痛苦。Bucky在药物的作用下睡着了，他能感觉到有人握着他的手，虽然很多地方都在疼，但是手是暖的，被用力地握住，带给他安全感。  
有没有厌恶他？Bucky迷迷糊糊想起Steve的眼睛，他真希望能是自己亲口告诉Steve发生过什么，而不是某个九头蛇的混蛋，不，他更希望一切没有发生过。  
Steve是那么善良，哪怕在意也不会说什么吧，Bucky心里明白，James·Barnes是Steve扛在肩上的责任和愧疚，就是为了曾经的回忆，Steve都不会放手的。不过Bucky真希望自己没有因为软弱下意识找到了Steve，说不定他原本应该慢慢淡忘那些过去，然后过上美国队长应得的生活。  
头很疼，比电击的时候还要疼，就好像有什么东西叫嚣着撕裂他的大脑一样。这样剧烈的疼痛有一个好处，就是让他失去了意识，彻底昏迷前一秒他好像听见了Steve的声音，是那么恐惧，就像和母亲走失了的孩子。  
这样的Steve让他心疼，只想把他抱进怀里好好安慰。这个念头引出的画面太过熟悉，一出现就让Bucky头痛欲裂，不知道是因为回忆还是伤口，反正在他想进一步探寻的时候意识已经沉入了深渊。


	15. Moment 15 归来

“他看上去很难受，”Steve坐在病床边握着Bucky的手，有些焦虑地看着Helen，“你不是说他没有受到致命伤吗？”  
Helen很无奈地调着机器确认营养液和消炎药的量，头也不抬对Steve说：“队长，这是修复仓，哪怕是修个电脑你都要给它重启的时间对不对？Barnes中士受过很多没有及时处理的伤，身体问题很多，再加上新伤招呼到脑袋上了，你得给他和我的机器一点时间。”  
无话可说的美国队长只好像个受了委屈的大狗一样候在昏迷不醒的Bucky身边，清澈的蓝眼睛都暗淡了，让Helen产生了自己是个恶魔的愧疚感，她只好耸耸肩：“你可以试着跟他说说话，按摩一下什么的，总没有什么坏处——虽然我的治疗并不需要这些鸡毛蒜皮的东西。他会好起来，队长，至少在身体上。”  
Steve表达了感谢。Natasha下了飞机就和Sam去找Tony了，到目前为止Tony还没有出现，不过Steve实在没有心思去考虑别的，只能干脆Bucky好些后再去找Tony道歉加道谢。只有Bucky好起来，他才能理智回笼去应付乱七八糟的糟心事。  
“嘿Buck，”Steve一下一下捏着他的肩膀，轻柔得不行，“你看，Stark原谅你了，也许。我们不是说好了要做个蜂蜜吐司吗？还有半部电影没有看完，只要你快点好起来，我们就去电影院好不好？虽然那里很黑，音效夸张，但是你那么爱看电影，会喜欢的。”  
但是Bucky还是没有睁开眼睛，他时不时抖动一下，看上去十分痛苦，喘息着挣扎，归于平静，但是没有醒来。Steve感到无助，他只能在Bucky挣扎的时候把他紧紧箍在怀里，说着苍白无力的安慰话语，擦去他额头上的冷汗，然后轻轻吻一下Bucky紧皱的眉心。  
这总是很有效的，能让Bucky很快平静下来，然后往Steve怀里缩得更深一些。

Bucky觉得自己像是一片卷进龙卷风的枯叶，在记忆的洪流中身不由己，令他意外的是自己竟然还有闲心感谢一下那个砸了他脑袋的士兵。  
也不知道是不是因为那几下子，把他游荡已久的三魂七魄全都吓得归了位。  
他能听见机器运作的声音，隐约听见Steve在说话，唠唠叨叨不知道在讲什么，但是他就是睁不开眼睛。可能是因为太痛苦了，Bucky想，潮水般涌入的记忆好像裹挟着刀子从他脑子里划过，全都是痛苦，属于他的，他带给别人的。  
伤口。  
流血。  
死亡。  
尖叫。  
撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
服从，士兵，好样的，服从。  
狗，娼妓，怪物，罪犯，幽灵。  
服从。  
Steve。  
布鲁克林，Steve，素描，公园，Steve，军队，Steve。  
Steve，Steve，Steve。  
“Bucky！！”  
Bucky猛地睁开眼睛，拉风箱一样喘息着，痛苦地蜷缩起来，胸口生疼。Steve的声音，Steve的气息，Steve的蓝眼睛。  
他怔怔地看着Steve，然后下意识开口：“……Steve？”  
“我在，Bucky，”Steve一下一下顺着他的背，“我在，别怕，你只是受伤了，现在……”  
“Steve。”Bucky打断他，神情让Steve愣了一下，然后就听见他说：“Steve……你是Steve。”Bucky的声音在抖，湖蓝的眸子里有惊涛骇浪。  
Steve难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，他语无伦次：“你……Buck，不，你想起来了？多少？你怎么……”  
“很多，”Bucky笑了，笑容里带着点忧伤，“我想起来很多，Punk。”  
“Jerk。”Steve下意识开口，泪流满面。  
Bucky轻轻抽出手抹去他的眼泪，笑了两声又因为断了的肋骨皱一下眉头，他的Steve像个傻子一样怔愣地流着泪，而他因为无力浑身颤抖。  
两个人都糟透了，但是又不约而同地感谢上天。  
Steve握住Bucky的手，好像终于回过神来，突然死死抱住Bucky，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，嘶吼着大哭起来。  
他等了太久，煎熬了太久。刻骨的孤独和起起落落让他忘记了该怎么想象一场久别重逢，但是Bucky就这样涉过七十年的苦难，再一次回到他身旁，就像那么多年前抱着失去母亲的布鲁克林小个子一样，温柔地环抱着比他自己还高壮的美国队长。  
Bucky知道自己也流泪了，眼前一片模糊。大家伙力气太大，但是这么激动都没有压到他断了的骨头。Bucky轻轻拍着Steve的背，柔声说：“好啦，Stevie，嘘……现在不怕丢人啦？美国队长在老友怀里痛哭流涕，一定是个不错的……”  
Steve扣住他的后脑勺，直接用一个吻打断了Bucky的调侃。  
Bucky觉得这时候自己的眼睛比得上牛眼，整个人僵硬了，脑子里炸开一片烟花，能感觉到的只有Steve温热的嘴唇和有力的大手。

“欢迎来到Stark大厦，Barnes中士，”房间里突然响起Jarvis略带愉悦的伦敦腔，“如果时间允许，还请队长到天台，Stark先生在等候您。”  
Steve一个哆嗦松开了Bucky，后者还没回神，嘴唇微微红肿，脸上眼睛里还有泪水挂着，看上去可怜巴巴的。  
我在干什么！Steve死的心都有了，他没有想到自己的理智在Bucky面前就变得这么脆弱，而久别重逢后的一个深吻可以有太多的解释，遗憾的是Bucky非常懵的表情证明了他接受了Steve最不想让他知道的那种解释。  
在Steve心里，早就很自然地知道Bucky应该和一个温柔的女孩在一起，抚平创伤过上正常的生活，而不是被“最好的兄弟爱上我”的桥段打扰。  
他的Bucky经历了太多，他应得一个安静的幸福结局。  
“我……我去看看，你再休息一会儿，还记得Sam吗？对，他在门外，你们可以聊一下，我马上就回来，我……”Steve语无伦次地起身，几乎是落荒而逃。Bucky无奈地张了张嘴，还没说什么Steve已经消失了。他忍不住笑了一声，抬头看见Sam靠在门边。  
“嘿老兄，”Sam非常自然地打了个招呼走过来，坐下之后把脚搭在床脚，“看个球赛怎么样？我打赌你会爱上高清画质。”  
球赛很激烈，Sam时不时大吼一声，但是Bucky完全没办法把心思放在电视上。他脑子里还是很乱，记起来的事情非常多，但是就像搅拌机里一样混乱支离，与其说是恢复记忆，倒不如说是一大筐打碎了的往事一股脑塞进脑子里，碎玻璃一样划得他痛不欲生。  
现在再加上Steve的那个吻。  
啧。  
说实话，Bucky是比较无措的，任谁发现多年生死与共的兄弟对自己怀着的是爱情，都会有种高空坠落的刺激。再加上这么久的温柔照顾？更刺激。  
Bucky垂头轻笑了一声，觉得自己应该和Steve谈谈。  
那是个彻头彻尾的英雄主义者，善良，固执，不撞南墙不回头。正是因为这一点，Bucky知道他从来没有好好考虑过这份感情。Bucky承认自己也有一部分责任，儿时的相处和依靠让Steve误认为自己爱上了Bucky，过于痛苦的分别和等待更让他曲解了想念的含义。  
Steve从来不应该爱他这样一个人，作恶多端，肮脏下贱，奄奄一息。  
应该是感觉到Bucky的心不在焉，Sam关了电视咳嗽两声，在Bucky转过头的时候说：“问个问题，你真的想起Cap了？”  
Bucky点点头。Sam大笑：“那他岂不是乐疯了？我可从来没见过那么挫败的美国队长，简直像个失恋的高中小屁孩一样魂不守舍。”  
Bucky静静地看了他一会儿，然后摇摇头：“不是。他不清楚自己在做什么。”  
“不清楚？”Sam挑眉，“你可是他的命，中士，在飞机上的时候，他就像护食的狮子，连医护人员碰你一下都差点动手。”  
Bucky沉默着，不知道该说什么。如果让他来选，清醒地选，当时逃出地牢就应该跑得远远的，或者自我了断。但是无意识的状态下他就那么理所当然地找到了Steve，找到了让他感到安全的地方，然后打乱了一个本该平静幸福的人的生活。  
我应该离开的，Bucky想，总有一天Steve会明白。


End file.
